


El Avatar no está muerto

by GinaDeSpell



Series: Avatar: Rising (Español) [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting and Bending, Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avatar Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, BAMF Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a prodigy, Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Todoroki Shouto, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Dekusquad Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Firebender Bakugou Katsuki, Firebender Todoroki Shoto, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Protective Todoroki Shouto, Rivals to enemies to friends to lovers, Slow Burn, Supportive Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Supportive Dekusquad (My Hero Academia)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaDeSpell/pseuds/GinaDeSpell
Summary: Izuku tenía una vida difícil. Lo único que lo alegraba eran las historias de su madre, que contaban de un ser impresionante que podía controlar los cuatro elementos. Nunca le decía como se llamaba ese ser, pero no evitaba sonreír con éstos cuentos de hadas. Y no podía evitarlo, pero... ¡sentía que eran reales!Y lo eran. El ser de las historias tenía el título del avatar, y reencarnaba siguiendo un ciclo sin fin. ¿Qué hará cuando se entere que éste ser no es sólo un personaje de un cuento de hadas? ¿Qué hará cuando sepa que es él? ¿Y cómo sobrevivirá a un mundo que olvidó a la persona que mantenía la paz entre las cuatro naciones?
Relationships: Ashido Mina & Bakugou Katsuki & Kaminari Denki & Kirishima Eijirou & Sero Hanta, Asui Tsuyu & Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki & Todoroki Shouto, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Avatar: Rising (Español) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. El niño más solitario.

**Author's Note:**

> Parte 2 de Avatar: Rising, universo alterno de Avatar x Boku No Hero Academia
> 
> ¡Bienvenidos sean a ésta historia! ¡Espero la disfruten!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mención de empalamiento, sangre, y suicidio

Tierra, Fuego, Aire, Agua.

La gente no es creada igual. Nunca lo es. Esa fue la cruda verdad que Izuku Midoriya aprendió a la edad de seis años.

Vivía en un mundo donde la gente podía controlar un elemento natural, comenzando hace años sin un origen específico.

Él no podía. Y cada que lo intentaba un cansancio horrible lo atrapaba.

Su madre, a veces, le contaba historias de viejos tiempos, pero nunca le sabía contar como surgió el control. Pero sí le contó de un ser que era capaz de controlar los cuatro elementos, y con ello mantenía la paz entre todas las naciones. Le contaba como este era considerado un héroe de leyenda y como cada una de las personas que poseían este título habían muerto de forma valerosa, o vivido su vida siendo valiente y persistente para llegar a una vejez digna.

Le contó la historia de Aang, quien acabó con una guerra, y junto a sus amigos construyó la ciudad en la que Izuku vivía; le contó la historia de Kyoshi, quien creó la isla Kyoshi y las órdenes de las guerreras Kyoshi y los Dai Li; la historia de Korra y como enfrentó a numerosos enemigos que casi acaban con su vida y el orden pacifico que tenía el mundo en esa época; de Sena quien murió en batalla campal tras una horrible situación que llevó al mundo al destierro de unos seres llamados "espíritus" (con algunas excepciones, pero nunca le decía quienes); de Nana que enfrentó a un hombre malvado dos veces; y de Toshinori, o como ella a veces le decía All Might, que fue el más valiente de todos. Este último era el favorito de Izuku, pues su madre siempre le contaba de grandes hazañas y de cómo ayudaba a otros con su carisma, siempre con una sonrisa. Su mamá nunca le dio fechas, ni le decía qué título tenían estas personas o cómo lograban controlar los cuatro elementos, dejándolo siempre con muchísima curiosidad... Aunque no sabía por qué estás historias le tintineaban en la cabeza.

En la escuela, a veces contaba las historias de su madre, pero siempre le decían que eran mentiras y cuentos para dormir, sobre todo un niño rubio de ojos rubí que se burlaba de él.

— ¡Ha! ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible, nerd! ¡Además, si lo fuera, nunca me ganaría ese tipo raro a mí, ni a mí fuego control!

— ¡Kacchan nunca perdería! ¡Eso lo se! Pero aun así creo que no deberías de burlarte de mis historias... - Izuku admiraba a ese niño, aunque a veces no podía evitar sentirse triste por sus comentarios...

— ¡Cállate, Deku!

— ... ¿Deku?

— Es otra forma de leer tu nombre. Significa inútil.

— No seas malo, Kacchan...

Cuando le preguntaba a su madre de porqué todos decían que eran historias falsas, ella solo le dedicaba una sonrisa.

* * *

— ¡Kacchan! ¡Espera! - el niño de cabellos verdosos iba corriendo atrás del de cabellos rubios.

— ¡Corre más rápido, tonto Deku! - El de cabello rubio dijo con una voz un tanto molesta, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. — ¡Eres demasiado lento y tienes qué mantener nuestro paso! ¡Sino te vamos a dejar!

Izuku estaba familiarizado con este tipo de frases dirigidas hacia él.

— No seas malo, Kacchan... - El niño llegó detrás del de cabellos rubios. Jadeando, trató de recuperar el aire. No era muy bueno corriendo.

— ¿Por qué nos juntamos con éste? - Un niño de cabello largo preguntó en voz baja al rubio y a otro niño regordete. El rubio solo rodó los ojos, aunque el otro respondió.

— Ni nos juntamos con él, sólo se pega a Bakugo. - Y rodó los ojos.

Izuku infló las mejillas volteando a otro lado.

— ¡Cállense! ¡Solo hay qué practicar! ¡Y tú solo observa, Deku! - Fue lo último que dijo el rubio, para dar una patada que generó una flama brillante que iluminó el lugar.

Katsuki e Izuku crecieron juntos. Sus madres eran mejores amigas y desde bebés los dejaban juntos. Su mamá decía que incluso desde que él estaba en su barriga, Kacchan ya lo buscaba. Y se sentía a salvo con él, muy a pesar de las palabras hirientes que éste le dijera. Kacchan era su amigo, y además le tenía gran admiración, más que a los héroes de las historias de su mamá, más que a su favorito: All Might.

Era bueno tener un amigo tan cercano.

Incluso aunque esté lo viera como si tuviera algo mal, como un inútil, como un bebé.

Esas miradas fueron lo que hicieron que se diera cuenta de que a él no lo hicieron igual que a los demás. Pero, aunque esa fuera su premisa, no se iba a detener. Él quería ayudar a la gente y ser valiente, como los héroes en las historias de su mamá.

A menos que tuviera pesadillas.

* * *

_A ese hombre de cabello rubio lo asesinaron._

_Dos picos de tierra bien afilados lo atravesaron: El primero fue por su espalda, destrozando la parte baja de su columna, lo que lo conectaba con sus piernas. El segundo atravesó su estómago, parte de un pulmón y sus intestinos. Diez minutos de agonía que para él fueron eternos._

_Pero fueron minutos suficientes para escuchar al hombre enmascarado frente a él decir: "Maldita Raava. Si intentas destruir mi mundo ideal otra vez... Te juro que tú próxima vida será la última. No volverás a ver ni a Tui ni a Agni jamás", para que luego el de ojos azules fuera a mover los brazos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba por última vez, e empalar al hombre de negro con otros dos picos iguales o más afilados que los que atravesaron a él, clavándose en su estómago y parte de su cráneo._

_El rubio, que se veía que era bastante musculoso, dio un suspiro al aire. Todo su cuerpo pareció desinflarse, al punto que parecía un esqueleto... Y cerró sus ojos permanentemente..._

Fue en ese momento que Izuku despertó, temblando y con un dolor en su abdomen que se esfumó al instante. No era algo placentero soñar con la muerte, y mucho menos cuando ese sueño era tan recurrente, pues podía detectar qué días lo iría a tener: cada luna llena, desde los seis años (cuando se dio cuenta de su realidad como un ser distinto a los demás, uno inferior) hasta la actualidad.

El de cabello verde tenía la costumbre de ponerle nombre a todo lo que escuchaba, veía, y soñaba, para después anotarlo en una serie de libretas que tenía acomodadas en su librero, todas con un título en común: "Diario de análisis para el futuro, volumen" y el número que llevaba. Esta pesadilla nunca la anotaba, pues ya se la sabía de memoria, pero al menos le tenía nombre: El sueño de la luna roja.

Siempre que la luna roja lo atrapaba en sus sueños y lo despertaba, solo se sentaba, prendía la lámpara de noche junto a su cama, y empezaba a ver todo lo que tenía a su alrededor: Cobijas, cortinas, el espejo, su lámpara, un peluche en forma de hurón rojo de fuego (regalo de su tía Mitsuki, la mamá de Kacchan), el mapa mundi de su pared (regalo de su padre enviado por correo hace ya unos años).

En las noches de pesadilla sentía la garganta seca y despertaba con muchísima sed, y si se había acabado el vaso de agua que colocaba su madre en el buró antes de ir a dormir, no se levantaba por otro. Tenía miedo de que cuando saliera de su habitación se encontrara con la escena de la luna roja, viera los intestinos del hombre de cabello rubio o viera al hombre de traje negro empalado contra la pared con el cráneo destruido.

Entonces trataba de distraerse observando el mapa mundi o leyendo las libretas con sus recordatorios. Cuando veía el mapa mundi se preguntaba cómo era el mundo afuera de ciudad república: ¿Tendrían animales por todos lados? ¿O estaría igual de avanzado como en la ciudad? A veces le gustaba imaginarse yendo a esos lugares, sobre bisontes voladores o viendo patos tortugas en libertad y no en los estanques privados de las familias ricas. También leía sus recordatorios: que si había acabado la tarea, que si había enviado un mensaje a su padre ese día, que si no había olvidado comer, que si había ayudado a alguien hoy...

Y se volvía a dormir abrazando su almohada.

* * *

Esas pesadillas no eran lo único que atormentaba a Izuku. Desde los siete años, aunque seguía a Bakugo de cerca, este comenzó a tratarlo peor de lo que ya lo hacía: Las malas miradas y las palabras rudas que salían de la boca del rubio, se volvieron golpes de los que no se podía defender, aunque agradecía que al rubio nunca se le hubiera ocurrido golpearlo usando fuego control... además de que, a veces, el rubio era amable con él y... Bueno. Sabía que no era tan malo. El rubio siempre decía que era para enseñaré a defenderse, pero que era tan inútil que parecía que las palizas que le daban eran a propósito y no con el objetivo de enseñarle a defenderse. "Estúpido Kacchan", solo pensaba el de azul...

¡Pero no todo era malo! Al menos cuando se trata de su mamá...

Su mamá, Inko Midoriya... Una mujer dulce, amable y cariñosa. Ella siempre hacía todo mejor para él, lo amaba y él a ella... Siempre se preocupaba por él, le contaba esas historias que tanto le gustaban, tomaba su mano y lo hacía sentir especial, lo abrazaba las noches que La Luna Roja lo dejaba demasiado mal, lo curaba de los golpes que Kacchan y sus amigos le daban (siempre preguntando quién lo golpeaba, pero él poniendo de excusa que se caía o chocaba con cosas. No era difícil de creer pues era bastante torpe), ayudándole a recordar cosas que le faltaban, contándole de su padre y como su madre y él se conocieron, contándole también las historias que su padre le había contado a ella, y contándole del país de origen de ella...

Además de una hábil enfermera que, en base a sus habilidades curativas como maestra agua, trabajaba como enfermera privada, atendiendo a gente que requería de sus cuidados en sus casas. Atendía de todo: viejos, niños, mujeres, hombres, deportistas, maestros, no maestros, incluso atendía a gente importante como el general Enji Todoroki y a su familia.

Cuando tenía ocho años, fue la primera vez que fue a casa de los Todoroki, acompañando a su mamá. Era una casa bastante tradicional, con un gran jardín en el centro. Ahí vio por primera vez un pato-tortuga en vivo, en el pequeño estanque que tenían en el centro del gran jardín.

Su mamá estaba atendiendo al general, cuando él se acercó al pequeño estanque, a ver a esos curiosos animales, hincándose frente a este. Estiró su mano hacia uno de los animalitos...

— No toque a Aoi, le va a morder.

Izuku se asustó, sintiendo que se iba de frente a punto de caer en el estanque.

Una mano lo agarró del cuello de su camisa azul y lo jaló hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas sobre el pasto. Izuku apretó los ojos por el golpe en su cabeza, sobándose. Y cuando abrió los ojos lo vio.

Era un niño, más o menos de su edad. ¡Tenía una mirada extraña! Sus ojos eran un gris morado, como si combinaras el fuego de una brasa hirviendo y el agua de una noche de tormenta, y su cabello estaba dividido a la mitad: Su lado izquierdo era rojo como el fuego, su lado derecho era blanco como el hielo. También notó que portaba ropas elegantes de la nación del fuego.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? - El niño de dos colores preguntó, manteniendo una mirada estoica. Izuku solo asintió, sentándose en el pasto algo apenado. — Me alegra. - Y el niño se sentó junto al de cabello verde observando el estanque...

— ... ¡S-Soy Midoriya Izuku! - Dijo de golpe el de pecas, haciendo una reverencia y estirando su manita hacia el otro para presentarse. Su mamá le había dicho que presentarse de mano era la forma elegante de hacerlo, pero como nunca lo había hecho se sentía muy raro.

El de mirada estoica hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, para luego estirar la mano y tomar la del otro niño.

— Todoroki Shoto...

¡Ey! Ese era el apellido del general-¿Sería su hijo? Su mamá le había contado que el general tenía varios hijos, pero nunca pensó que se encontraría con uno de ellos. ¿Querría ser su amigo?

— ¿Le gustan los patos-tortugas? - Shoto preguntó viendo de nuevo al estanque. Izuku se sorprendió por la propiedad con la que le hablaba. ¡Él no estaba acostumbrado!

— ¡Si! ¡Aunque nunca había visto uno en vivo! - El de ropa azul asintió con entusiasmo. Unos patitos se acercaron hacia donde estaban ellos.

— Eso es bueno... ¿Viene con la señorita que nos atiende? - Izuku asintió con la cabeza, mientras Shoto solo asintió de vuelta. — Entiendo... - se quedaron en silencio unos segundos... Y de repente, tomó uno de los pato-tortuga entre sus manos. — Nene es más amable, creo que ella no le va a morder. - Y se lo pasó al niño de cabello verde.

Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír, tomando el animalito entre sus manos.

— ¿Todos tienen nombres?

— Así es. - El niño de cabello dual respondió. — Nene es la que tiene entre sus manos. La reconocemos porque tiene una manchita en su caparazón que parece un corazón. - Dijo señalando la manchita. Izuku la vio... ¡Sí tenía forma de corazón! — Aoi es ésta - señaló con el dedito. — A ella le reconocemos porque su caparazón tiene un tinte azul.

Y fue nombrando a los diez patito-tortugas de su estanque: Nene, Aoi, Haru, Rena, Hana, Yuki, Hekapu, Feza y Kurimo. Izuku mantuvo a Nene en sus manos... ¡Tenía que anotar los nombres antes de que se le olvidaran! ¡También el nombre del niño! Tenía tantas preguntas que-Oh cierto, no traía su libreta... "Todoroki, Todoroki, Todoroki" se repitió en su cabeza muchas veces para no olvidar el apellido del niño. Al menos ese lo recordaría...

El niño más serio observó al de cabello verde unos instantes, y ladeó la cabeza al ver el semblante nervioso del niño.

— ¿No le gusta sostener a Nene? ¿Pasó algo?

— ¿¡Uh!? ¡No-Digo si! ¡N-No es nada! ¡Estaba pensando en algo más! - El de pecas se puso tan rojo como la ropa del de ojos grises. Intentó distraerse viendo al animalito en sus manos, acariciándole la cabecita...

Shoto asintió nuevamente en silencio, y así se mantuvieron un rato hasta que Izuku volteó al niño doble.

— ¿Puedes controlar algún elemento? - Preguntó con curiosidad, a lo que el niño serio asintió.

— Apenas estoy aprendiendo, pero sí, puedo controlar el fuego. ¿Por qué pregunta? - ladeó la cabeza nuevamente.

— ¡Oh, nomás! Curiosidad... Solo amo mucho el control de los elementos. ¡Es fascinante!

— ... ¿Usted controla alguno? - preguntó de vuelta el de piel pálida.

— N-No... - Izuku contestó, encogiéndose en su lugar. Bajó al patito y lo volvió a poner en el estanque.

— Oh... - Todoroki solo respondió, viendo a Nene de nuevo en el agua. — Entonces usted es igual a mi hermano, Natsuo. - Dijo con tranquilidad.

Izuku solo pudo parpadear viendo al niño. Ahora tenía más curiosidad.

— ¿Tienes más hermanos? - Todoroki asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Y son maestros?

— Mi hermana Fuyumi es una maestra agua, igual que mi madre, pero ninguna tiene mucha práctica. Mi hermano Touya es Maestro fuego, igual que yo y mi padre. - La mirada de Shoto se posó sobre el estanque. Aunque Izuku notó un toque de melancolía en su voz.

Iba a preguntarle más cosas: ¿Qué clase de técnicas usa? ¿Quién le enseña? ¿En qué escuela va? Pero no pudo ya que escuchó la melodiosa voz de su madre atrás de él.

— Izuku, ya terminé. Hora de irnos.

Ambos niños voltearon atrás, donde la mujer de azul estaba junto a un hombre grande y fuerte que sostenía una bolsa con hielos en su mano, apretándola contra su brazo.

Izuku se levantó de su lugar y estuvo a punto de correr con su mamá, pero volteó a ver al niño y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ... Gracias... - El niño de rojo tomó la mano amablemente, y se levantó. Cuando Izuku vio que Shoto ya estaba de pie, ahora sí, salió corriendo.

— ¡Adiós Todoroki-kun! ¡Espero que seamos amigos!

* * *

La siguiente vez que Izuku volvió a ver a Todoroki-kun fue un día especial. Mitsuki e Inko tenían la costumbre de dejar a sus hijos un día de la semana en casa de la otra, por lo que ese día estaba Kacchan en su casa. ¡Y estaban jugando un juego de mesa! ¡Hanafuda! Aunque obviamente el rubio seguía siendo él.

— ¡Te voy a ganar Deku!

— ¡No! ¡Esta vez voy a ganar yo!

— ¿¡Me estás retando?!

— Es de los únicos juegos en que te puedo retar~ - Y le dedicó una gran sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos.

Estuvieron unos minutos así cuando su mamá entró por la puerta con el teléfono en la mano.

— Katsuki-kun, ¿Crees que puedas decirle a tu mami que venga por ti y si puede ayudarme con Izuku? - Dijo pasándole el teléfono. — Me acaban de llamar por emergencia y bueno...

— La vieja está trabajando. - Dijo Katsuki de golpe. — No creo que se pueda, tía Inko... - Graciosamente, todavía pasaba que cuando estaba en presencia de Inko, el niño se calmaba de golpe.

Inko frunció el ceño, llevando su pulgar a su boca y mordiendo la uña.

—... Okay, creo que los voy a tener que llevar conmigo. - Se frotó el rostro con algo de frustración. — Levanten sus cosas, vamos a salir un par de horas y en un momento regresamos ¿Va?

Ambos niños asintieron al mismo tiempo.

A los diez minutos ya estaban frente a la misma casa tradicional. Les abrió una chica alta, de unos quince años, con cabello blanco como la nieve y pequeños rayos en éste de color rojo.

Kacchan alzó una ceja viendo el cabello de la muchacha, "qué raro" pensó.

— ¡Señora Midoriya! Qué bueno que llegó... - La voz de la muchacha sonó aliviada, dejándolos pasar.

— Disculpe la tardanza, y disculpe que traje a mi hijo y a mi ahijado... - Inko hizo una leve reverencia, para luego dejar pasar a los niños primero. Comenzó a hacer preguntas mientras la niña de cabello blanco los guiaba al jardín principal. Y en cuanto llegaron, la de cabello verde se fue a otro lado casi corriendo, seguida de la de mechas.

Izuku entró al jardín, tomando la mano de Kacchan y buscando con la mirada al niño de cabello doble... Extrañamente el rubio no intento aflojar el agarre, y de hecho estaba algo... ¿Alarmado? Pero Izuku no lo noto en ese momento, pues vio al otro lado del jardín al niño que buscaba. Estaba sentado junto a un gran árbol, y parecía estar leyendo un pequeño libro.

— ¡Ven Kacchan! - Dijo de golpe, jalando al niño rubio. — ¡Hola, Todoroki-kun!

— ¡No me digas que hacer! - Contestó el rubio, pero aun así siguió al de cabello verde.

Al escuchar aquellas voces, Shoto alzó la mirada de su libro, viendo al par de niños. Lo cerró, y se levantó de su lugar.

— Midoriya-kun, es un gusto verlo de nuevo. - Dijo haciendo una reverencia en cuanto llegaron frente a él. Izuku devolvió la reverencia tras soltar a Kacchan, para que el otro solo chasqueara la lengua alzando una ceja de forma juzgadora. — ¿Quién es quién lo acompaña, si pudiera saber? - Preguntó con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza.

— ¡Él es mi amigo Kacchan!

— ¡Hey! ¡No hables por mí, Deku! - dijo dándole un leve golpe en el hombro al de ojos verdes. — Soy Bakugo Katsuki, ni se te ocurra llamarme con ese estúpido apodo, extra-mitad-mitad.

—... ¿Deku? ¿Extra? ¿Mitad-mitad?

— Kacchan, no seas malo... - el rubio volvió a chasquear la lengua.

— ... Es un gusto, Bakugo-kun. - Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

— ... ¿Siempre eres tan estirado?

— ¡K-Kacchan!

Todoroki solo parpadeó...

— ¿... Y usted está siempre tan enojado?

— ¡Todoroki-kun, no!

— ¿¡QUÉ QUISISTE DECIRME, MALDITO HOT'N'COLD?!

* * *

Las visitas a la casa de los Todoroki se volvieron cada vez más continuas. Había días en que Izuku iba con su mamá, ¡había días en que incluso los acompañaba Kacchan! Y había otros en que se quedaba en casa de los Bakugo.

Le gustaba ir a la casa de su nuevo amigo. Iba a jugar, a hablar de patos tortuga, a preguntarle sobre su fuego control ¡Incluso una vez le tocó ver cómo Shoto levantó la pierna muy alto, generando una llamarada de luz! Era asombroso. Ya llevaba poco más de un año conociéndolo y cada vez le caía mejor. Además, era MUY gracioso ver a Kacchan y Todoroki-kun discutir (o más bien, Kacchan gritarle a Shoto y que esté ni se inmutara).

Aunque a veces le daba asco el olor a carne quemada que dominaba en la casa, y con el pasar de los días este olor era más dominante.

—... Todoroki-kun. ¿A tu mamá se le quema mucho la comida? - Preguntó Izuku uno de los días en que fue con Katsuki. Katsuki volteó a ver a Izuku de reojo. Él también había notado el olor, pero no había dicho nada.

Shoto se paralizó de golpe, viendo las cartas que estaban boca abajo frente a él.

— ... No. De hecho, el olor es culpa de mi padre y mi hermano Touya. - El niño tomó entre sus manos una carta del memorama con el que estaban jugando, como queriendo distraerse.

Kacchan solo le dio un codazo a Izuku, y negó con la cabeza en silencio. Izuku se volvió a quedar callado...

— Mi hermano quiere perfeccionar una técnica que le ha enseñado mi padre y no lo ha soltado en días. - El niño siguió hablando, tomando las cartas del juego que acababa de ganar. — Se ha quemado por querer perfeccionarla.

Los dos niños se quedaron callados, viendo al niño de cabello dual.

— Le toca, Bakugo-kun...

— ... Sí, claro. Como sea... - Ambos niños se veían claramente incómodos. Shoto levantó su vista, viendo a ambos.

— ¿Se sienten bien ambos? - Preguntó el niño. — Se ven algo pálidos... Puedo llamar a la señorita Midoriya para que los revis-

— Estamos bien, Icyhot. Cállate.

— La pregunta es... ¿Tú estás bien...? - Y la clara empatía del pequeño de pecas se hizo notar en esos instantes.

Shoto ladeó la cabeza, haciendo un mohín.

— Sí, estoy bien. Quizás algo preocupado, pero... Estoy bien.

Y no volvieron a hablar del tema.

* * *

Pasaron los días y las visitas continuaban. Llegó un punto en que Inko mejor prefirió dejar a Izuku en casa de los Bakugo por casi dos semanas.

Ya tenían diez años.

En esos días hubo luna llena. Izuku estuvo todo el día un poco ausente, pensando en cómo le haría para no gritar esa noche. ¿Tendría que amarrarse a la cama? No, si lo hacía no se podría calmar, no podría ver a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no estuviera dentro de la pesadilla. ¿Kacchan pondría un mapa en su cuarto solo por ese día? Tenía sus libretas, pero su rutina para calmar la ansiedad de las pesadillas era muy específica (mirar sus cosas, su mapa y pensar en lugares distantes, luego leer sus libretas) y si no la seguía empezaría a llorar. Luego pensó en el dolor de su abdomen ¿Que tan fuerte le iría a doler esa noche? Y luego en sus gritos ¿Qué pasaría si por gritar en medio de la noche su amigo se molestaba con él por haberlo despertado? ¿Qué haría si gritaba y despertaba también a los tíos Mitsuki y Masaru? El dolor del abdomen a veces era muy fuerte y esas eran las noches en que mamá iba con él porque no podía evitar gritar del dolor y luego llorar por el miedo que tenía de que un día ese dolor fuera real y-

— Deku, estás murmurando otra vez. - Escuchó a su amigo decir. Sorprendentemente estaba calmado. Normalmente Kacchan siempre le decía directamente "Cállate" o "Cierra la boca" o cualquier otra forma agresiva de pedirle silencio a su murmullo extraño, pero en este momento era... Una situación distinta.

Automáticamente, se llevó la mano a su boca.

— P-Perdón... - dijo viendo a otro lado.

Kacchan volvió a verlo con esa mirada que le decía en silencio: "Hay algo mal contigo". A Deku no le gustaba esa mirada, era peor que cuando lo golpeaba porque era lento, que cuando lo trataba como bebé o cuando lo llamaba Deku. La odiaba porque nunca sabía por qué se la daba, además de darle una extraña sensación que le daba escalofríos. Izuku no decía nada nunca, pues su amigo siempre disimulaba... Pero la de hoy estaba directamente sobre él.

— ... ¿Por qué siempre me miras así?

Bakugo se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y volteó a otro lado.

— ¿Mirarte cómo?

— Pues-Pues... Así... ¿Creo? Es... Es raro...

— ¡Ha! ¿Quién te crees? Cómo si alguien te fuera a ver de una forma que no denote que eres molesto. - El rubio dijo, volviendo a su tono usual agresivo.

— ... Ya, nada. - El de camisa azul hizo una mueca.

Pasado el tiempo ya era de noche. Dormiría en un pequeño futón junto a la cama de su amigo. Pero la ansiedad lo agarró desde como las ocho, media hora antes de la hora de dormir de su amigo y la hora en la que los mandaban a acostar a ambos. Izuku se quedaba dando vueltas en la cama puesto que no estaba acostumbrado. Esa noche no fue diferente.

Además de que, la verdad, no quería dormir esa noche: La pesadilla siempre lo agarraba de distintas maneras, y no quería despertar a nadie de la casa. Siempre se sentía mal cuando despertaba a su mamá... Y ahora hacerlo en casa de su amigo Kacchan sería muy mala idea... ¿Qué tal si por gritar se molestaba y ya no quería jugar con él? ¿Lo tomaría como un bebé por llorar por una pesadilla? Por lo que sabía, las pesadillas eran sueños malos nada más, pero... La suya se sentía tan real que...

El cansancio le pegó de golpe. Cómo siempre en luna llena... Oh, espíritus.

_Los picos afilados se clavaron en el cuerpo del hombre rubio, y otros dos se clavaron en el del hombre de negro. En todo el tiempo que ha tenido esta pesadilla, era la primera vez que notaba que el hombre de negro realmente no tenía una máscara: Una sombra le tapaba el rostro y el cabello, como si estuviera borroso, como en esos programas donde hacen entrevistas a personas anónimas. También, el sueño estaba cambiado en el lado del rubio: Lo vio toser, llevándose la mano débil a su boca, y vio como un chorro de sangre la manchó. Y todo terminó como siempre, un suspiro que hizo luces elevarse y..._

Izuku despertó más agitado que de costumbre, sentado en el futón y volteando a todos lados. Oh no, su lámpara no estaba, ni su cama, sus cobijas, su peluche...

Las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, y lo único que pudo pensar fue en ver sus manos... ¿Estarían manchadas de…? Estan limpias... El dolor en su abdomen se esfumó al instante de bajar sus manos.

Volteó a sus lados buscando con la mirada algo que lo logrará calmar... Y vio unos rubíes mirándolo.

— ¿Zuku, estás bien? - Pudo escuchar la voz de Kacchan, en voz muy baja, casi gentil (si es que podías decir que era gentil con ese tono rasposo). El niño rubio frunció un poco el ceño, pero su mirada no era de enojo...

Izuku solo lo vio. La costumbre le decía que barriera todo bajo la cama y dijera un simple 'sí, estoy bien', pero la mirada de Kacchan le decía que no lo hiciera... Era la mirada de siempre, esa que no le gustaba, que le decía que algo mal había con él, pero está vez tenía un toque extraño, algo con más... Calidez, preocupación, confianza, protección...

— ... No. No estoy bien... - Izuku negó con la cabeza, sintiendo más lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas y sintiendo la ola de ansiedad venir de golpe.

El rubio se quitó las cobijas de encima, bajando de la cama e hincándose junto a él. Buscó automáticamente la mano del de ojos esmeralda, jalándolo del brazo y dándole un abrazo. Izuku lloró durante unos diez minutos en el hombro de Katsuki, mientras solo podía sentir gentiles caricias en su cabello.

El de ojos rubí no dijo nada, no hizo preguntas, nada. Solo lo abrazó y dejo que llorara. Y cuando por fin se calmó, lo jaló a su cama, dejándolo dormir junto a él.

Y se quedaron juntos esa noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente lo primero que sintió fue a Katsuki separarse del abrazo en el que se habían quedado, para luego empujarlo de la cama, haciendo que cayera sobre el futón.

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Despierta más temprano, nerd! - Esto hizo reír al rubio, y la verdad es que también hizo reír al niño de pelo verde. Tenía que ser Kacchan... — Y para todo esto, ¿Qué diablos soñaste anoche?

Izuku borró su sonrisa, viendo al suelo. Dio un suspiro rascándose la nuca.

— Es solo una pesadilla... Una muy... Fea...

— Eres un llorón entonces. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — Nadie a nuestra edad llora con tontas pesadillas. - El tono burlón se hizo notar, sonriendo de lado de forma retadora.

Izuku se quedó en silencio unos segundos...

— ... Sueño con una batalla. - Dijo de golpe, abrazándose a sí mismo. — Dos personas enfrentándose. Uno vestido de negro, otro con ropa de los colores de las naciones. Es como si estuvieran en bandos enemigos... - Respiró hondo. — La pelea nunca la logró ver bien, hay... Luces que me encandilan por todos lados y lo único que puedo hacer es sentir lo que pasa. Fuego, tierra, aire y agua pasando a mi alrededor a punto de lastimarme y...

Izuku sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Solo le había contado del sueño a su mamá, contárselo a Kacchan se sentía liberador. Agradecía que su amigo, de tener una sonrisa burlona, se quedara callado escuchándolo.

— Cuando por fin puedo ver, está el hombre de colores clavado en dos picos de tierra, justo en su panza... Y el otro de negro le dice algo de una tal... ¿Rava? Algo así... Luego el de colores mueve el brazo y... Le encaja dos picos de tierra al de negro, uno en la panza igual y otro en su cara... Y después de eso despierto siempre.

Kacchan hizo una mueca, suponía que se imaginó la escena. No dudaba que su amigo entendiera que el sueño era algo aterrador.

— Vaya... Eso suena malo... Pero no entiendo por qué te pusiste a llorar. - Oh, creo que no entendió.

— ... Cuando-Cuando despierto... siento un dolor horrible en mi pancita... Pero se me quita luego luego.

Bakugo frunció el ceño aún más. Parecía pensar en algo, pero solo sacudió la cabeza como quitándose lo que hubiera pensado de la mente.

—¡Ha! ni para soñar sirves. - Dijo volteando a otro lado.

— No seas malo, Kacchan.

— Ya, no importa. Hay que ir a desayunar antes de que la vieja nos venga a regañar.

* * *

Luego de desayunar, su madre fue por él. Parecía molesta, y se quejaba en voz baja por algo.

— Mami, ¿Pasó algo con Todoroki-kun y su familia?... - Inko salió de sus pensamientos viendo a su hijo. — T-Te ves tensa...

Inko dio un suspiro, haciendo una mueca.

— Todo está bien. Solo... el general Enji Todoroki es una persona difícil y cada vez me hace el trabajo más difícil.

— Oh...

* * *

Pasaron los días, estaba en la escuela otra vez.

Pero la situación era diferente. Desde que le contó su pesadilla, el rubio estaba cambiando.

Los insultos y golpes que siempre supo que no eran enserio (Kacchan siempre dijo que era entrenamiento, para que "aprendiera a defenderse solo") se volvieron reales. Ahora parecía estar enojado con él. ¿¡Fue porque lo despertó?! No... Eso era absurdo... Pero...

No sabía qué pensar.

Pasados los días, había vuelto con su mamá a casa de los Todoroki.

— Te veo cansado, Midoriya-kun... ¿Te encuentras bien? - Izuku, quién normalmente era bastante animado al estar ahí, estaba callado.

Ah sí, hace poco Shoto comenzó a tutear a Izuku.

— ¿Uh? S-Si, estoy bien... - Dijo, jugando con el pasto. Los niños estaban abajo del árbol del patio.

— ... Mhm... - Shoto lo vio directamente. — No suenas como si estuvieras bien.

Vaya. Todoroki no era bueno para leer el ambiente... Debía verse MUY mal para que su amigo bicolor notara su actitud.

— P-Pues... Ay... - Se rascó la nuca. — Solo estoy pensando... Cosas de... Mi escuela y eso...

— ¿Pasó algo con Bakugo-kun? - Izuku abrió los ojos como platos — Parecen muy unidos y bueno. - Se encogió de hombros. — Normalmente estás muy hablador, incluso cuando Bakugo te insulta. Si son cosas de la escuela, supongo que es sobre Bakugo-kun.

Izuku hizo una mueca, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

— N-No es eso... Es que... - Suspiró cerrando los ojos. — Bueno, sí es sobre Kacchan. Ha estado más... Enojado últimamente.

— ¿Enojado por qué?

— Pues... No sé. Simplemente está como... Queriendo que me aleje de él. Siempre hemos jugado bastante brusco, pero...

— ¿Lo ha golpeado de verdad?

Izuku solo asintió con la cabeza. Shoto llevó una mano a su barbilla.

— ¿Hiciste algo como para que se enojara?

— ... ¿Qui-Quizás despertarlo en medio de la noche?

— ¿Y por qué lo despertaste?

— Tuve una pesadilla...

— hmmm... ¿Qué clase de pesadilla? - Shoto ladeó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca.

— Una muy fea... Yo... No quiero hablar de eso. - El de cabello doble asintió con la cabeza, pero manteniendo la mano en su barbilla.

— ... Quizás se enojó contigo por la pesadilla. - Dijo de golpe. — Mi padre se enoja con mi madre, con mis hermanos y conmigo por cosas absurdas también. Cosas absurdas es igual a gente enojada. Es simple.

— ... ¿Qué? - Izuku frunció el ceño.

— A veces la gente enojona tiende a serlo porque son gente con lógica impecable, o eso es lo que creen. Mi padre es un estratega militar; Bakugo-kun es una persona que quiere ser el mejor, y para ello también intenta crear estrategias para ganar siempre.

Izuku frunció más el ceño. Eso era verdad: Kacchan siempre apuntaba a la victoria, no había derrota en su futuro... Era algo que admiraba mucho de su amigo.

— Una pesadilla podría considerarse absurda para alguien que solo piensa en el éxito. Para cómo es Bakugo-kun, es probable que haya visto tu pesadilla como algo de debilidad o algo así. - Y se encogió de hombros.

— ... Pues... Siempre me ha visto como un bebé. Por lo torpe que llegó a ser y eso...

— Quizás ese sueño haya sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ... Ay... - Izuku volteó hacia el piso, aguantando las lágrimas. Sintió la mano de su amigo posarse sobre su hombro.

— Lamento que su amistad se viera rota por algo tan absurdo... Si necesitas hablar, siempre serás bienvenido, aunque no vengas con tu madre.

— ... Gracias... Todoroki-kun...

* * *

Lamentablemente esa fue la última vez que vio a Shoto Todoroki.

La razón salió en las noticias en cadena nacional: El hermano mayor de la familia Todoroki, Touya, había muerto dentro de la casa tras lo que pareció un intento de suicidio provocado por las propias llamas del maestro fuego, incinerado en llamas azules tan calientes como el mismo infierno, y solo había quedado el hueso de la mandíbula del muchacho de dieciocho años. La familia Todoroki perdió la casa que tenían en ciudad república, además de su primogénito, resultando en que el General tuviera que volver a su natal Nación por un tiempo, llevándose a su familia en el proceso. No se sabe si volverán, pero era una tragedia grande para la nación del fuego el haber perdido un potencial miembro de élite de la nación, y una desgracia para una familia tan ejemplar.

Izuku e Inko sabían que no era una familia ejemplar, las señales estaban ahí, pero no dijeron nada pues lo que menos debían de hacer en estos momentos era echarlos de cabeza. Y lamentablemente se enteraron muy tarde. Cuando fueron a ver si todavía no se iban de la ciudad, solo encontraron la casa estaba siendo demolida. Izuku sintió una piedra caerle encima en esos momentos. ¿Y los patos tortuga? ¿El gran árbol? ¿Y Todoroki-kun?...

Inko le prometió que conseguiría el teléfono y/o dirección de los Todoroki en la nación del fuego en cuanto pudiera, pero Izuku solo pudo llorar en su cuarto. Ni siquiera se pudo despedir... ¡Lo último que Shoto vio de él fue...! Su llanto por Kacchan... y le prometió que estaría ahí...

Mierda.

Primero perdía a su mejor amigo por una cosa absurda, y ahora perdía a su otro amigo por algo que no era culpa de ninguno de los dos…

Ese día, se dio cuenta de que el mundo se empeña en hacerlo sufrir.

… Híjole, y a penas llevaba diez años de esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Esta es la segunda parte de mi fanfic del universo alterno de Avatar x Boku No Hero Academia! Espero lo disfruten <3
> 
> Como ven, por el momento Izuku no sabe que es el avatar. ¡Pero ahí están las señales! ¡Vamos Inko, dile como se llaman los seres de tus historias!  
> Y también comienzan los problemas con Katsuki y Shoto. ¡Oh boy! Siempre he sentido que esos 3 harían un excelente equipo y quería explorarlo desde que fueran pequeños, siendo amigos. ¡Obviamente el pegamento de los tres es Izuku!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero le den una oportunidad y dejen comentarios <3


	2. Soy asombroso (y un imbécil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida desde la perspectiva de Katsuki. ¿Qué pasó para que dejara sólo a Izuku? ¿Y qué es de su vida ahora con trece años, después de romper la amistad con el de cabello verde?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Ataques de ansiedad
> 
> Las canciones que pensé cuando escribí las escenas con música de fondo fueron Beggin' you de Madcon, I Like It de Cardi B J Balvin y Bad Bunny, y My Songs know what you did in the dark de Fall Out Boy, pero no es necesario escucharlas al leer el fanfic.

'Tenías que ser Katsuki Bakugo...'

Desde pequeño sabía que había algo mal con el niño de cabello verde. No tenía ni idea de cómo o porqué sentía esa sensación, simplemente lo sabía.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de esto fue cuando el tonto de Deku se quedó dormido en clase: la maestra del kínder hablaba de esos extras del aire, y dijo una tontería acerca de que esos bastardos tenían "templos" en el mundo y que actualmente solo quedaban dos. Sabía que el niño brócoli era un nerd, pero al parecer pensar lo cansaba al instante. ¿Así o más inútil era? Ni podía prestar atención sin distraerse o quedarse dormido, o caminar sin tropezarse, ni olvidar esos datos estúpidos que sabía, aunque los hubiera acabado de anotar en sus malditas libretas.

Esa era la razón por la que no podía soportar las palabras que salían de la boca del nerd a diario.

— ¡Quiero ayudar a los demás! ¡Salvar gente de alguna manera! - Deku no se calmaba acerca de ese sueño estúpido que tenía.

— Serás tonto, si no sabes hacer nada bien. - Katsuki siempre decía cada vez que el menso ese decía estupideces como esa. Y siempre que lo hacía, no podía evitar picarle cara o el abdomen con el dedo índice.

— ¡Pero Kacchan! ¡Quiero ser como All Might, el señor de las historias de mi mamá! ¡A ti también te gustan esas historias! Lo has dicho antes...

Y dale con las historias de su mamá.

La vieja siempre le dijo que las historias de su tía Inko eran cuentos para dormir, que eran para forjar a los niños en carácter y estupideces de ese estilo. Cómo si él necesitara esas historias para formar carácter. ¡Ha! Él solo sabía desde pequeño que quería ser el mejor, ¡Que era el mejor! En absolutamente todo.

Sobre todo, en proteger a ese niño de cabello verde que era su mejor amigo. ¡No escucharon esas palabras de Katsuki Bakugo, montón de extras leyendo esta mierda!

Como sea. No importaba Deku en este momento, sólo él: El grande Bakugo Katsuki, un maestro fuego prodigio. ¡Sus compañeros de la escuela se lo decían y no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo!

— ¡K-Kacchan, eres genial!

— ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! - Decía con entusiasmo cada que le recordaban esto ¡Sobre todo cuando se trataba de Deku diciéndoselo! Pero siempre regresaba esa sensación extraña que tenía de aquel niño...

La vieja le había contado que cuando era bebé, por alguna razón siempre buscaba al inútil cuando aún era un parásito de la tía Inko. Y por culpa de la maldita sensación sabía que era verdad. ¡Maldita sea, Deku debía de buscarlo a él, no al revés! Katsuki Bakugo sentía que tenía que proteger al tonto mientras tuviera esa sensación en él. Era como si al nerd le faltará algo y solo de esa manera no le fuera a pasar nada. Era como si solo Bakugo fuera capaz de protegerlo.

* * *

Pero había días en que la sensación era nula, como esa vez que conoció a tonto bicolor cuando tenía ocho años.

— Soy Bakugo Katsuki, ni se te ocurra llamarme con ese estúpido apodo, extra-mitad-mitad.

—... ¿Deku? ¿Extra? ¿Mitad-mitad?

— Kacchan, no seas malo... - el rubio volvió a chasquear la lengua.

— ... Es un gusto, Bakugo-kun. - Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

— ... ¿Siempre eres tan estirado?

— ¡K-Kacchan!

Todoroki solo parpadeó...

— ... ¿Y tú siempre estás enojado?

— ¡Todoroki-kun, no!

— ¿¡QUÉ QUISISTE DECIRME, MALDITO HOT'N'COLD?!

El bastardo ese lo irritaba tanto... Era desesperante ese tono de voz tan serio. ¿¡Cómo carajos Deku lo aguantaba?! Sus manos estaban hechas un puño y tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo que-

— Disculpe mi obviedad y si fui grosero. - Dijo de golpe el otro niño. — No estoy acostumbrado a las visitas. - Y que se nota... — Este tipo de conversaciones me sacan de mi zona de confort. - Al parecer el menso éste no tenía muchos pelos en la lengua...

Bueno. Al menos eso le daba puntos buenos.

— ... Tch, como sea. - Volteó a otro lado, aunque alcanzó a ver qué Deku le dio una señal de aprobación a Icyhot.

Suponía que los días donde no sentía la necesidad de mantener al tonto de Deku cerca y seguro, eran días donde las cosas iban bien en general para ambos. Ese día en que conoció a mitad-mitad Deku estaba feliz.

Y no lo admitiría, pero ir a la casa de ese tonto y practicar su fuego control con él era bastante divertido, pues al parecer no era un simple extra como los otros morros de la escuela.

* * *

Al parecer Katsuki atraía a pura gente rara. Primero Deku, que era el ser más extraño que conocía: Hablaba solo en extraños murmullos que a cualquiera le daban escalofríos, a veces parecía que hostigaba a los demás con sus tontas preguntas, incluso a veces le daba sensación de que el tarado escribía en sus tontos diarios sobre las personas que conocía y sobre sus técnicas de control de elementos. ¡No es que le tuviera miedo! Solo era un niño raro más. Un niño que lo seguía pegado como chicle en un zapato o como kril persiguiendo a una ballena.

Luego estaba el tonto de IcyHot: Era callado, pero sin pelos en la lengua; decía teorías estúpidas y absurdas como "¿Qué tal si el control surgió de seres mágicos muy poderosos? ¿Dioses o algo así?" O "¿Creen ustedes que la luna esté hecha de queso? Y si la luna está hecha de queso, ¿Entonces nosotros estaremos hechos de salchicha? O quizás de jamón"; también a veces le daba escalofríos cuando el niño hablaba de su familia, prácticamente confesándoles a él y a Deku que su padre era una bazofia que había convencido a su hijo de quemarse solo por una estúpida técnica de fuego control.

¡Vaya que estaba jodido! Atraer raritos no era algo divertido.

* * *

Había días en que Katsuki entrenaba a Deku, para que supiera defenderse. Esos días eran los peores.

Deku se movía demasiado lento, era predecible, más torpe que nunca, y todos los golpes sin siquiera defenderse.

— ¡Vamos tonto, pareces saco de boxeo!

— ¡L-Lo siento! - El tonto se tapó la cara con la mano, justo donde el último golpe le había dado. — duele...

El rubio rodó los ojos, pero más que molesto con el otro niño, con sí mismo... A veces se pasaba con la fuerza que usaba.

— Déjame ver, nerd. - Deku se quitó la mano de la cara y Katsuki pudo ver los cachetes llenos de pecas del de cabello verde... No tenía nada.

No pudo evitar picarle una mejilla para ver qué tan fuerte era el golpe. Izuku hizo una mueca.

— ... ¿Quieres jugar a otra cosa mejor? - Preguntó volteando a otro lado, cruzándose de brazos. El nerd asintió.

Le desesperaba mucho que no se pudiera defender. Le desesperaba que no lograra tan siquiera esquivar un maldito golpe. Le desesperaba que fuera tan indefenso, que Katsuki tenía la necesidad tan arraigada de protegerlo por culpa de su ineptitud.

'Tonto Deku. Tienes qué defenderte, no voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo...'

* * *

Siempre supo que el nerd era raro. Despierto era raro, los murmullos y sus costumbres siempre asustaban a todos.

Pero dormido daba pavor.

Porque cuando la tía Inko lo dejaba en su casa, mientras dormían en su cuarto, el nerd parecía otra cosa que no era un ser humano. Hablaba dormido, a veces hasta gritaba. Se levantaba de la cama y caminaba por su habitación hasta que de nuevo iba a acostarse y se quedaba ahí. Y lo peor, a veces ni lo dejaba dormir.

Y luego en luna llena... Las malditas lunas llenas.

Deku despertaba llorando en luna llena, completamente desorientado, parecía que sufría en sueños...

Esos días, ese "hay algo mal contigo" crecía a un punto que hacía que el de ojos rubíes no pudiera hacer nada más que verlo. No sabía por qué sentía esa sensación hacía el tonto de Deku, no sabía por qué era tan raro mientras dormía, no sabía qué soñaba... y nunca se había atrevido a preguntar...

Hasta ese día, después de dos semanas de pijamadas con el nerd en su casa.

Toda la mañana, Deku estuvo en las nubes murmurando cosas extrañas. Le había hablado ya dos veces, diciéndole de forma grosera (como siempre) que se callara. Pero el tonto no lo escuchaba.

— Deku, estás murmurando otra vez. - Se sorprendió con la suavidad de su voz.

Vio como Deku llevó una mano a su boca, callándose al instante... Vaya, también ser suave funcionaba con el nerd.

— P-Perdón. - Dijo volteando a otro lado.

Katsuki no pudo evitar poner su mirada sobre el niño de azul. ¿Qué tanto murmuraba? Escuchó algo de una pesadilla. ¿Sería eso por lo que lloraba en la luna llena? También escuchó algo de que Katsuki se molestaría si lo despertaba en la noche. ¡Ha! Cómo si no supiera que lo hacía... Sintió de nuevo, pero con mucha fuerza, 'hay algo mal en ti, nerd. No sé qué es, no sé cómo sé que hay algo raro contigo, y no sé por qué siento esto... Pero me está volviendo loco'.

— ... ¿Por qué siempre me miras así?

Bakugo se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y volteó a otro lado.

'¡Mierda! Siempre disimulas, ¿¡Por qué no disimulaste hoy?!'

— ¿Mirarte cómo?

— Pues-Pues... Así... ¿Creo? Es... Es raro...

— ¡Ha! ¿Quién te crees? Cómo si alguien te fuera a ver de una forma que no denote que eres molesto. - El rubio dijo, intentando restarle importancia a su estupidez. 

— ... Ya, nada. - El de camisa azul hizo una mueca.

Bakugo no dijo nada después de eso. Solo esperaba que el nerd estuviera bien...

Pero al llegar la noche se dio cuenta de que éste no era el caso. Bakugo había logrado dormirse desde las 8:30, pero como a la una de la mañana se despertó. La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, dejando su halo de luz entrar por la gran ventana de su habitación y caía exactamente a los pies de su cama y del futón en donde dormía el otro niño.

Katsuki hizo una mueca, tapándose la cara con las cobijas esperando volver a dormirse rápido cuando notó un ruido cerca de él: Un ruido, como de llanto, que venía desde el suelo.

Sobre la cama dio media vuelta, viendo hacia donde estaba su amigo dormido.

El niño de cabello verde tenía los ojos cerrados, se movía con algo de violencia y lágrimas escurrían por sus ojos. Y de repente se levantó de golpe. En ese momento notó que la sensación acerca del de azul era muy fuerte, lo tenía invadido. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era lo que lo despertó.

Ojos esmeraldas chocaron con rubíes, que se llenaron de preocupación.

— ¿'Zuku? ¿Estás bien? - el rubio frunció el ceño. Notó que su voz salió muy baja, casi gentil; pero en el momento no le preocupó. Vio que Deku negó con la cabeza, más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojitos al punto que las esmeraldas quedaron borrosas.

—... No, no estoy bien... - Y tan solo escuchar eso, automáticamente bajó de la cama a abrazar al tonto nerd. Lo escuchó llorar en su hombro, acariciándole el cabello. '¿Qué soñaste, tarado? ¿Por qué te despiertas así? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te lastimaron? ...'

Cuando escuchó que los sollozos se calmaron, no pudo evitar jalarlo a su cama, tomarlo entre sus brazos, y acariciarle el cabello hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Al despertar lo primero que vio fue el techo. Las cobijas estaban desechas, él tenía los brazos estirados y una pierna le colgaba de la cama. Katsuki al dormir se movía mucho, por lo que no le resultó extraño despertar así. Aunque sí le resultó algo raro sentir un pequeño peso en su vientre.

Al voltear hacia abajó vio las manos de Deku sobre su panza. ¿¡Qué?! Ah, cierto, el nerd despertó en medio de la noche y empezó a llorar como el bebé que es. Katsuki antes lo había visto llorar, era demasiado molesto, pero... esta vez era bastante abrumador, hasta él se sintió mal. Sobre todo, ver en los ojos esmeraldas ese terror tan... ¿Qué carajos soñó para que el tonto quedará así? Automáticamente abrazó al nerd, entrecerrando los ojos.

Y cuando vio que abrió los ojos, se separó... Y en un estúpido impulso de niño de diez años sonrió de forma maliciosa lo empujó tirándolo de la cama.

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Despierta más temprano, nerd! - Katsuki no pudo evitar reírse, y se alegró por dentro de que el menso ese también riera de su reciente travesura. Después de unos segundos, solo pudo preguntar — Y para todo esto, ¿Qué diablos soñaste anoche?

Deku borró su sonrisa, viendo al suelo. Esto hizo que el rubio alzará una ceja.

— Es solo una pesadilla... Una muy... Fea...

— Eres un llorón entonces. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué bebé llora con pesadillas? — Nadie a nuestra edad llora con esas tonterías. - Dijo con tono burlón, pero esperaba en el fondo que le contara.

Izuku se quedó en silencio unos segundos, lo cual irritó al de ojos rojos. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el de cabello verde comenzó a hablar.

— ... Sueño con una batalla. - El tonto dijo de golpe. ¿Batalla? — Dos personas enfrentándose. Uno vestido de negro, otro con ropa de los colores de las naciones. Es como si estuvieran en bandos enemigos... La pelea nunca la logró ver bien, hay... Luces que me encandilan por todos lados y lo único que puedo hacer es sentir lo que pasa. Fuego, tierra, aire y agua pasando a mi alrededor a punto de lastimarme y... - ¿L-Lastimar...? Entonces... Mejor no dijo nada. Tenía que escuchar todo. Su sonrisa burlona se borró, dando paso a una expresión de seriedad total. — Cuando por fin puedo ver, está el hombre de colores clavado en dos picos de tierra, justo en su panza... Y el otro de negro le dice algo de una tal... ¿Rava? Algo así... Luego el de colores mueve el brazo y... Le encaja dos picos de tierra al de negro, uno en la panza igual y otro en su cara... Y después de eso siempre despierto. - Katsuki frunció ante la imagen mental. Eugh, ¿Acaso el nerd vio una película de terror o algo?

— Vaya... Eso suena malo... Pero no entiendo por qué te pusiste a llorar. - Sí, debía ser que vio una película que lo dejo traumado o algo. Ya había pasado antes que películas dejaban raro a Deku, tanto que se obsesionaba con ellas y no las dejaba por MESES.

— ... Cuando-Cuando despierto... siento un dolor horrible en mi pancita... Pero se me quita luego luego.

El rubio frunció el ceño de golpe. Espera ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que le duele? Los sueños no se sienten físicamente... ¿O sí? Hace tiempo el viejo estaba viendo un documental acerca de sueños y gente que predecía el futuro con estos. No lo había creído, pero, la verdad estaba muy entretenido así que estuvo escuchando. Una de las "médiums" había dicho que a veces los sueños premonitorios se podían manifestar físicamente en el cuerpo.

... A Deku le duele la panza. Deku dijo que el hombre de traje de colores se le clavan un pico en la panza... No, dijo que se le clavan DOS picos en la panza...

... Deku usa ropa color azul como las tribus agua... Deku usa zapatos rojos como la nación del fuego... Deku tiene el pelo verde como la nación tierra... El hombre del sueño de Deku llevaba ropa de los colores de las naciones...

¿Y si...? No. No no no. Nah. Qué estupidez.

Sacudió su cabeza sacándose esas ideas en el proceso.

—¡Ha! ni para soñar sirves. - Dijo volteando a otro lado.

— No seas malo, Kacchan.

— Ya, no importa. Hay que ir a desayunar antes de que la vieja nos venga a regañar.

* * *

La vieja sí los regañó por bajar tan tarde, aunque realmente no eran más de las nueve de la mañana. Desayunaron un plato de arroz, sopa miso picante con huevo y atún, y un trozo de pan de melón. Y cuando acabaron, la tía Inko vino por el tonto y se lo llevó.

Era el fin de las pijamadas de estos días.

Y ahora que estaba solo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo Deku hoy. Ese sueño sonaba aterrador, y no quería ni imaginar lo que debía sentir el nerd al tenerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ver esa batalla? ¿Por qué peleaban? ¿Por qué hizo hincapié en los cuatro elementos? El tonto ni controlaba uno... ¿Para qué estaban incluidos en sus sueños? ¿Cómo los sentía? ¿Qué tenían que ver los elementos y él con la muerte de esos dos tipos? ¿Por qué despertaba llorando? ¿Por qué le dolía el abdomen?... ¿Qué tanto le dolía?...

Y... Si era una batalla, entonces debía haber un bueno y uno malo, ¿No? Un héroe y un villano. Cómo en los cuentos de la tía Inko.

... Espera. Los cuatro elementos. Los cuentos de la tía Inko... Una batalla...

La tía Inko a veces también le había contado algunas de las historias de aquel tipo que podía controlar los cuatro elementos, y que era siempre ganador en sus guerras. Que Aang ganó la guerra de los cien años, que Korra le ganó a los igualitarios, que Kyoshi le ganó al rey tierra, y cosas así. ¿Y si el sueño de Deku hablaba de alguno de esos tipos raros?

... Pero... En las historias de la tía Inko ellos siempre ganaban... ¿Por qué en el sueño del nerd parecía que ese tipo perdía?... ¿Y quién de los dos es el que controla los cuatro elementos?...

También, las similitudes con los colores del nerd y la descripción que dio del de colores...

...

¿Y si...?

No. Ya lo había descartado. Es imposible que sea el futuro. El nerd no tiene ninguna clase de poder: No controla ni un elemento, es torpe, olvidadizo, enfermizo, y es un idiota que se preocupa más por otros que por sí mismo.

... El idiota no... No se preocupa por sí mismo... ¿Y si…?

Katsuki sintió que su pecho le pesaba, como algo le hubiera empezado a jalar el corazón hacia su estómago.

Deku quería ayudar a los demás a pesar de lo inútil que era. Se ponía frente a animalitos y niños en apuros para evitar que otros los golpearan o les hicieran daño y el tarado terminaba más golpeado y maltratado que a quienes defendía.

El hombre malo del sueño... ¿Y si ese hombre era uno de los de los cuentos de la tía Inko? ¿Y si el ser de los cuentos se volvió malo porque no quiere que lo recuerden? Por lo que dijo Deku estaban los cuatro elementos, y es imposible que Deku controlará siquiera uno. Deku sabe sus historias. Deku podría amenazar su anonimato...

¿Y si es un sueño que predice su futuro? ¿Y si ese hombre lo quiere matar? ¿Y si... El futuro de Izuku es morir empalado por un tipo que lo está atacando?

La respiración de Katsuki estaba como loca. No podía respirar, pero su pecho iba de arriba a abajo como loco. Llevó sus manos a su rostro con frustración, tratando de calmarse; y fue en ese momento en que notó que sus mejillas estaban mojadas.

No sabía por qué, pero esto solo le hizo pensar en una cosa.

'... Tengo qué evitar que el nerd muera. Tengo qué evitar que ayude a los demás. Tengo qué evitar que ese hombre lo descubra. Tengo qué... Protegerlo.'

Y en un cruel, enredado e insano pensamiento, supo qué tenía que hacer: Destruir el alma de Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

Días después había vuelto a la escuela, y la verdad es que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Lo único que lograba pensar era en que tenía que hacer que el niño brócoli desistiera de esa estupidez que, según el rubio, estaba seguro de que lo terminaría matando.

Maldita sea, ¿Por qué el nerd tenía que ser tan idiota? Todos los niños de su edad querían ser jugadores de pro-control, o aprender muy bien de sus elementos para usarlos en el futuro, unos querían ser policías mientras que otros querían simplemente trabajar con ellos o hacer sus propios negocios; y los que no eran maestros todos querían ser o estrellas de cine o alguna de esas tonterías.

Katsuki quería ser un jugador de pro-control, el mejor, solo lo mejor para él. Quería formar su propio equipo de pro-control y ser el mejor jugador de ciudad república de su época: Dejar huella. A veces solo deseaba que, en este futuro brillante para él, Deku estuviera ahí. El nerd era bueno para analizar a los jugadores, y el tonto no apestara como comentarista deportivo o analista de los juegos, o algo parecido.

Pero no quería ser eso. Claro que no. El tonto quería ayudar a otros y ser un héroe. Lo que sea que eso significara. Deku, aunque fuera un inútil, tenía tan grandes ambiciones que su maldito sueño era algo abstracto y sin sentido como eso. Y todo era culpa de los malditos cuentos de la tía Inko. Estaba muy seguro de que todo eso era culpa de ella...

Desde que el niño de pelo verde le contó la pesadilla no había dejado de tener él mismo sus propios terrores nocturnos: Sueños horribles donde encontraba a Deku clavado en picos de tierra; donde estaba con Deku y, de la nada, terminaba clavado en esos picos; donde no alcanzaba a protegerlo... Maldita sea, ¡Incluso en una de esas intentó empujarlo para él recibirlos! ¡Lo que fuera para ya no ver esa escena entre sus sueños! ¡Lo que fuera porque el niño de pecas no terminará así!...

Y el nerd en la escuela nunca se callaba... Lo irritaba tanto... Lo irritaba no poder dejar de sentir que algo estaba mal con él, lo angustiaba que no podía evitar pensar en que soñaba con la muerte del de rizos, lo aterraba no poder hacer nada para evitar que esto terminara de esa forma...

— ¡Kacchan, Kacchan! ¡Mamá me contó otra historia de esos héroes! ¡Y-

— Cállate. No me hables. - el niño dijo de golpe, viendo al otro de reojo. El de cabello verde se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

— ... ¿E-Estás bien?... - el de azul preguntó, con esa mugre cara de perrito faldero que siempre usaba, sobre todo cuando veía a otros con lástima... ¡No debía verlo así! Maldita sea, el nerd es quien merecía ser visto con lástima.

— ¡Solo cállate! No me hables, maldito Deku... - Su voz sonó bastante venenosa al decir el apodo del niño.

— K-Kacchan... ¿Estás eno-

— ¿¡QUÉ NO ME OÍSTE?! ¡Maldita sea, imbécil! ¡Ni para oír sirves! ¡Eres demasiado inútil que no te das cuenta! ¿¡verdad?! - El rubio volteó a verlo incrédulo. Se levantó de su asiento y lo empujó con fuerza. — No te me vuelvas a acercar, inútil. Jamás.

La mirada de Deku debió de hacerlo entrar en razón, romperle el corazón, darle una cachetada, ¡Algo! Pero estaba demasiado seguro de que esto funcionaría, tenía qué. Tenía que asegurarse de destruir al idiota antes de que alguien más lo destruya...

Si a Deku lo desanimaba y hacía que se escondiera, nadie podría hacerle daño. Si Katsuki mismo destruía su espíritu, debía quedarse seguro en casa con la tía Inko, escondido, donde nadie le haría daño.

Era un plan que no podía fallar.

Las situaciones de este estilo fueron en aumento. Deku lo perseguía (y era demasiado perseverante el maldito), Katsuki lo empujaba y tiraba; que los seguía a jugar, ahora lo golpeaba enserio; se hizo insoportable, a propósito... Todo con tal de que el nerd desistiera

Debía funcionar, el nerd debía desistir en algún punto...

No sabía si iba a poder resistir mucho tiempo.

* * *

Pero aguantó. Ha pasado ya bastante desde que comenzó a tratar a Deku como la mierda. Deku prefirió no decir nada y solo empezar a aislarse, llorar en los pasillos, evitar a Katsuki y a los demás extras del salón.

Y era mejor que fuera así. Aunque en el fondo a Katsuki le dolía...

... ¡Todo esto es culpa del nerd! Si se hubiera detenido en ese sueño estúpido y sin sentido, si simplemente hubiera enfocado sus esfuerzos y sueños en algo más normal como ser ingeniero o comentarista o alguna otra cosa, Katsuki no tendría que estar haciendo esto...

Katsuki ya no quería hacer esto... Pero el tonto seguía con su estupidez.

Y luego supo que la familia Todoroki ya no estaba en la ciudad. Se enteró cuando el viejo estaba viendo las noticias: El hermano mayor de la familia Todoroki, Touya, había muerto dentro de la casa tras lo que pareció un intento de suicidio provocado por las propias llamas del maestro fuego, incinerado en llamas azules tan calientes como el mismo infierno, y solo había quedado el hueso de la mandíbula del muchacho de dieciocho años. La familia Todoroki perdió la casa que tenían en ciudad república, además de su primogénito, resultando en que el General tuviera que volver a su natal Nación por un tiempo, llevándose a su familia en el proceso. No se sabe si volverán, pero era una tragedia grande para la nación del fuego el haber perdido un potencial miembro de élite de la nación, y una desgracia para una familia tan ejemplar.

El niño no supo que hacer respecto a eso. Sabía que Deku se iba a poner triste por esto. Sabía que Deku se había quedado solo en el salón, ¡Sabía que Deku se había aislado de los demás! El tonto podría haber hecho más amigos, pero solo buscaba a Katsuki y al maldito mitad-mitad...

Ahora Deku estaba completamente solo....

... Quizás eso ayudaría a Katsuki. Quizás eso haría a Deku desistir, quizás eso lo haría esconderse, quizás la soledad lo haría irse con tía Inko y no volver a salir jamás, que estuviera seguro. Era lo único que Katsuki quería.

Quizás...

...

Maldita sea. Esto no le gustaba.

* * *

Pasaron tres años de esto. De este sucio juego mental que se había empeñado en jugar con Deku, sin siquiera decirle que todo era una mentira maquinada y estúpida con un afán estúpido que ni él ya sabía bien que era. ¿Genuinamente quería protegerlo? ¿O de alguna manera lo odiaba y no se había dado cuenta de ello? Lo que sí sabía es que, por mucho que quisiera de alguna manera disculparse y reconciliarse con el nerd, algo no lo dejaba.

Quizás eran los moretones que le dejaba.

No, claro que no era eso. Era que el nerd seguía hablando de querer ayudar a las personas, de ser un héroe (maldita sea ¿A qué se refiere con eso?) ... y ahora quería contarle al mundo las historias de su madre. ¿Por qué el tonto no se daba cuenta de que esto era peligroso? Todo era culpa de Deku.

... Maldita sea, no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo.

Ya tenía trece años, se supone que ya era más maduro. Pudo haber pasado poco tiempo, pudo haber tenido la mente estúpida de un niño cuando decidió que le haría la vida imposible al de cabello verde para hacer que el tonto desistiera de su sueño; pero ahora con trece, como un adolescente, sabía que esto estaba mal. Lo sabía. Pero no sabía qué hacer.

— Kacchan. Ya sé que... No quieres que te hable... Pero... M-Mamá quería preguntarte si... ¿Quisieran venir tus papás y tú algún día a comer con nosotros? - Ah, claro. También sabía que Deku no le había dicho absolutamente nada a la tía Inko. Lo sabía hace mucho, pero siempre se preguntaba, ¿Por qué nunca dijo nada? Era como si el nerd evitara que su madre odiara a Katsuki... En ese punto agradecía que el nerd hiciera esto y evitara que el rubio obtuviera el odio de Inko Midoriya, pero... No se lo merecía.

— ... Que le diga a la vieja o algo. - Rodó los ojos, saliendo del salón con la mochila en el brazo.

A veces simplemente salía de la escuela y se iba caminando por ahí antes de irse a su casa. Ver al tonto ese le desagradaba tanto... Necesitaba estar solo.

Caminando por la ciudad decidió simplemente dejarse llevar (algo que nunca hace), y terminó llegando a un parque que no conocía en el centro de la ciudad. Era un lugar con un gran jardín en pequeñas colinas (pero se veía seco), tenía un pequeño puente en su centro, y se notaba que era usado para pasar sobre un arroyo artificial que terminaba en una laguna (pero casi no había agua), los árboles estaban demasiado llenos y se notaba que hacía años no los podaban, y por todo el lugar se edifican pequeños monumentos de cemento que parecían pequeñas pagodas, y había una zona que era plana, y tenía una gran plataforma de madera que estaba por echarse a perder. Estaba casi vacío el lugar, por lo que solo pensó en acostarse ahí, y calmarse...

Ahí fue cuando escuchó música cerca, y gritos... Maldita sea, nunca se podría calmar ¿Verdad?

— ¡Wuuuh! ¡Vamos Mina, demuestra quien manda! - Escuchó una de las voces decir, cerca de él. — ¡Eres la mejor! - Era una voz masculina extremadamente chillona... Que molestia.

— ¡Ahora verás mi mejor técnica, Sero! ¡Hasta Denki dice que soy mejor en esto! - Ahora era una voz femenina.

— ¡Esto en el baile, muñeca! ¡Pero en pro-control trapeo el piso contigo! - Una voz masculina dijo, y pudo alcanzar a escuchar pequeñas gotas de agua... ¿Estaba lloviendo o.…?

— ¡Sero, eso no es muy masculino de tu parte!

Katsuki, muy para su mala suerte, tenía cierta tendencia que... No le gustaba. Impulsivamente se quedaba escuchando pláticas de otros, la mayoría del tiempo lograba contenerse y solo escuchar, pero habían contadas ocasiones en que directamente metía su nariz a las conversaciones de otros. Se podría decir que le gustaba el chisme, pero jamás lo admitiría.

Se levantó de su lugar, siguiendo las voces que lo guiaron al puente que estaba en el lago, la única zona del parque que aún tenía agua.

Y ahí vio a cuatro idiotas, que no parecían ser más grandes que él: Una morra con cabello teñido de rosa y una diadema con unos cuernitos feos; un tipo de cabello negro que no parecía destacar mucho, aunque tenía una sonrisa con unos dientes demasiado grandes para ser verdad, parecían los dientes de un puto caballo; esos dos estaban vestidos de azul, como cualquiera de la tribu agua. En otro lado, cerca de ellos y gritando, estaban otros dos muchachos que también parecían ser de secundaria: Uno tenía el cabello rojo en picos, se notaba que era teñido por lo malditamente seco que lo tenía, y estaba vestido de colores verdes y beige que demostraban que provenía de la nación Tierra; y junto a él estaba un vato rubio de cabello largo con cara de idiota, y este último tenía ropa en rojo como él, denotando que venía de la nación del fuego. Éste traía en su brazo una pequeña grabadora, de la cual salía la música que el rubio había escuchado a lo lejos.

Katsuki frunció el ceño, viendo a estos idiotas. Los dos que vestían azul estaban sobre el lago, que no era para nada profundo, apenas y les llegaba al tobillo.

La canción que escuchaban [cambió por otra que sonaba más como trap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yi4d7Ubz44o).

— ¡A qué no le ganas a esto! - Dijo la de cuernos, a lo que empezó a hacer un movimiento con los pies y los brazos al ritmo de la canción, bailando de una forma que intentó ser sensual o algo así. Katsuki no pudo evitar rodear los ojos, pero de repente vio que la chica comenzó a hacer movimientos muchísimo más duros, rudos, y circulares. Con cada movimiento un chorro de agua se elevaba siguiente el ritmo de la morena.

— ¡Eso no es nada! - El de cara plana dijo, que parecía tener un tono altanero. — Mira y aprende. - Y el otro comenzó también a bailar, con pasos más fluidos que la otra (pero la verdad la morra tenía mucho más ritmo, Katsuki admitía). A cada movimiento del muchacho también se elevaba chorros de agua, y se juntaban en dos grandes látigos que se juntaron en sus brazos. El muchacho saltó, y con un golpe de los látigos en el suelo se elevó mucho más. Cuando cayó al suelo dejó que los látigos se deshicieran, y cayó abierto de piernas, en un split perfecto.

— Hahaha eso no es nada. - La chica contestó, a lo que con el ritmo trapero de la canción se tiró al suelo, comenzando a girar sobre su espalda y su cabeza a un ritmo de break dance. El agua a su alrededor se abrió con cada movimiento, mojando al otro chico de azul.

Los otros dos que estaban más lejos se acercaron.

— ¡MINA! ¡MINA! ¡MINA! - el de ropa roja animó a la de azul, aquel con cara de tonto. Daba saltitos a cada gritó.

— ¡Eso sí fue masculino, Sero! ¡Pero enséñanos algo nuevo! - El de pelo parado dijo, cerrando los puños de forma animada.

Katsuki frunció el ceño al verlos.

— ¡HEY!

Los cuatro voltearon a ver al rubio.

— ¡OIGAN IDIOTAS! ¿¡SI SABEN QUE LO QUE HACEN ESTA PROHIBIDO VERDAD?! - Bakugo gritó, alzando la cara, como queriendo verse más cool o algo así.

— ... Aish, ¡ya llegó un aguafiestas! - El de cabello amarillo gritó. Katsuki solo sintió una vena saltarse en su frente. — ¿¡Y tú qué?! ¿¡Quién te crees?!

El rubio cenizo solo rodó los ojos.

— Bola de idiotas. Les estoy diciendo que hacer control afuera es I-LE-GAL, pueden lastimar a alguien. ¿Que acaso quieren que llame a la policía? - No pudo evitar acercarse al decir esto, llegando a la orilla del agua.

— ¡Nel carnal! - Dijo el de cabello negro.

— ¡Pues dejen de usar su elemento al aire libre!

— ¡Tampoco haremos eso! - Dijo ahora la de cabello rosa.

— ... Voy a llamar a la policía, bola de inútiles. - Dijo Katsuki, buscando en la bolsa de su camisa su celular.

— ¡Oye Bro! - El de cabello parado se acercó corriendo a Katsuki. — No hay necesidad de ser tan hostil. - Sonrió de forma tonta. — ¡Solo somos un grupo de amigos practicando!

— Sigue siendo ilegal. Sobre todo, si no tienen licencia.

— Ya ya, está bien Bro. Trancas, no ocupamos tanta negatividad ¿¡Verdad chicos?! - Gritó hacía sus amigos.

— ¡Claro! - los otros tres dijeron al unísono. Se acercaron a los otros dos muchachos rápidamente.

— Además ¿Qué acaso no disfrutaste el espectáculo? - Dijo la de cabello rosa, sonriendo de lado y alzando las cejas de forma cómica.

Katsuki entre cerró los ojos.

— No.

— ¡No mientas! ¡Estuvimos geniales!

— Ni que fuera la gran cosa bailar sus mierdas.

— ¿Que tú puedes hacer algo mejor? - El de cabello amarillo retó.

— Claro que sí. Soy el mejor. - Se cruzó de brazos con un tono altanero.

— ¿Entonces y si nos enseñas? - El de cara plana alzó ambas cejas con diversión.

— ¿¡Que Parte de que hacer control de un elemento al aire libre es ilegal no entienden?!

— Aw, está enojado. - La muchacha de cabello rosa lo abrazó de lado. Katsuki la vio con furia, quitándosela de encima.

— ¿O qué? ¿eres un gallina? - Cara de tonto dijo de golpe.

... Nadie lo llama gallina. Nadie.

— ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE, CARA DE BURRO?! ¡KATSUKI BAKUGO NO ES NINGÚN GALLINA! ¡YA VERÁN QUE NO SOY NINGÚN COBARDE! ¡MIREN Y APRENDAN, BOLA DE IDIOTAS!

Los cuatro muchachos se echaron para atrás en ese instante. ¡Y deberían! ¡Acaban de llamar a Katsuki pinche Bakugo un cobarde! ¡Y él no era ningún cobarde! ¡La victoria era su futuro!

En cuanto vio que estaban suficientemente lejos, se tronó los dedos, la espalda y el cuello; y ya estaba listo para enseñarles a estos idiotas algo.

— ¡Bakubro, espera! - Gritó el de cabello rojo, corriendo y volviendo lo más rápido que pudo con la grabadora. — ¿Qué canción quieres que te pongamos?

— ... ¡¿Es enserio?! - Bakugo los vio incrédulo. — ¿¡Y como me llamaste, pelos de Incendio?!

— ¡Es enserio! ¡Tiene que ser con Música, spiky! - La de azul dijo. — Nosotros lo hicimos al ritmo de la música, es justo que tú también.

Bakugo solo sintió un tic en su ojo derecho. ¡¿Qué querían volverlo loco o algo?!

— ¿Entonces qué canción? ¿O te escogemos algo? - El de cabello amarillo alzó las cejas

Katsuki rodó los ojos.

— Solo pongan algo y ya. No lo voy a hacer a su puto antojo.

— Uy, qué genio... - el chico de cara plana dijo.

— ¡Tengo la canción perfecta! - El de pelo parado dijo. Su celular empezó a reproducir una canción en la grabadora, [parecía ser algo de rock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LUon6zLyTM).

Solo prestó atención unos segundos a la canción, que comenzó con unos aplausos a un ritmo constante y una guitarra... Ha, al menos ese tarado no tenía gustos tan malos.

Bakugo comenzó a hacer algunos movimientos con sus manos, sintiendo el calor generado en sus palmas comenzar a manifestarse en lo que serían las llamas de su fuego control. Por alguna razón, solo escuchar esta canción lo hizo... Sumergirse. Los movimientos que hizo, todo fue al ritmo constante y poderoso de la música: Cada patada al ritmo del bit, cada golpe al ritmo de los aplausos, cada salto y giro al ritmo de la voz del cantante, incluso dio volteretas en el aire, que generaban anillos de fuego a su alrededor y que generaban olas de calor que llegaban a los rostros sorprendidos de esos cuatro idiotas que se encontró.

De alguna manera... Esto no estaba tan mal. Y sentía que sus movimientos daban llamaradas más poderosas que lo que normalmente hacía. ¡Y de por sí él ya era un prodigio!

Cuando su corazón presintió que la canción estaba por acabar, dio un salto muy alto, y al estar por caer, sus manos liberaron una última ola de calor, pero se sintió diferente: Sus manos tenían por debajo una especie de pequeñísima burbuja de aire muy caliente, y empezó a oler mucho a humo.

En cuanto cayó al suelo, cayó de rodillas con las manos sobre el piso. Y en cuanto la burbuja caliente lo tocó, se escuchó como si algo hubiera explotado. El humo se hizo visible por fin.

... Auch. Le dolieron las manos... ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Los cuatro muchachos, que se habían quedado observando el control del otro chico, solo pudieron empezar a aplaudir boquiabiertos.

— ¡WOW!

— ¡ESO ESTUVO GENIAL!

— ¡Eso fue Épico!

— ¡Es lo más masculino que he visto en mi vida!

Katsuki se levantó del suelo frunciendo el ceño. Por un momento, al escuchar a los otros muchachos se le olvidó el dolor en sus palmas.

— ¡Por supuesto que estuvo épico! ¡Les dije que soy el mejor!

Y por alguna razón, después de este día... Esos cuatro muchachos no se despegaron del rubio.

* * *

— ¡BAKUBRO! ¡BAKUBRO! ¡BAKUBRO! - apenas había pasado un par de meses desde que había conocido a esos cuatro idiotas, y ahora a diario estaban esperándolo afuera de su secundaria. ¡Sabía que había sido mala idea dejar que lo siguieran a su casa ese primer día! ¡Y sobre todo haberlos dejado hablar con él viejo! El maldito les dio su celular y dónde quedaba su escuela porque "parecían niños buenos". No lo eran, estaban haciendo control ILEGAL al aire libre, ¡y lograron hacer que él también lo hiciera! Y ahora tenía una especie de groupies o fans o algo así.

— ¿¡Podrían dejar de seguirme a todos lados, malditos inútiles?! - Katsuki no pudo evitar gritar, pero esos cuatro ni se inmutaron.

— ¡No! - Dijo el de cabello rojo, rodeando el cuello del maestro fuego con un brazo. El rubio se sacudió queriendo quitárselo de encima. — Nos verás por mucho tiempo hasta que quieras unirte a nuestro club y venir a nuestro escondite. - Sonrió con los dientes, mostrando que eran afilados, como los de un tiburón.

— Neh, luego me quitan los órganos o alguna estupidez así. - Katsuki rodó los ojos. - Se reúnen en un parque feo y seco y se ponen a hacer control como si no estuviera prohibido, de seguro son delincuentes o algo así. - mostró el puño, viéndolos feo.

— Uy~, nos llamó delincuentes. - Cara plana hizo un gesto con las manos. — Uy~ que miedo, ser capturado por cuatro chicos que te han estado queriendo invitar a un escondite por todo un mes, únicamente porque creemos que eres cool y queremos ser tus amigos. - Dejó un rostro serio cuando dijo eso, alzando las cejas.

Espera, ¿Creían que era cool? Por supuesto que lo era. Pero... No sabe, se sentía extraño escucharlo de un desconocido.

— ¿Y qué tiene de especial un feo escondite? - Intento distraerse de lo que dijo dientes de caballo — De seguro está en los barrios bajos y lo usan para vender los órganos de los demás en el mercado negro.

— ¡Uy! ¡Que tu gimnasio está feo Denki~! - La morena dijo, haciendo un mohín con los labios, aunque de forma divertida. — Creo que ya no podremos ir para allá, descubrió nuestro secreto de venta de órganos. - Dijo sarcásticamente.

Denki, el de cabello amarillo, jadeó con sorpresa.

— ¡Ey! ¡Mi gimnasio está chido! - Se notaba algo dolido. Katsuki paró las orejas... ¿Gimnasio? — ¡No es como si estuviera abandonado! ¡Dile cómo es, Sero! ¡Tú tienes todas las fotos de como entrenamos ahí!

— Sí, pero Bakubro no quiere ir~ - Sero, el de cara plana, abrazó a Katsuki de los hombros con un brazo, y con la mano le agarró la cara, apretando con sus dedos los cachetes del muchacho explosivo. Otra vez, se lo quitó de encima sacudiéndose. Ugh ¿Qué no conocían el espacio personal? ¡Se la pasaban tocándolo, maldita sea!

— ¡Y tenemos equipo y permisos para entrenar los elementos adentro! ¡No es como si ahí fuera ilegal!

— ... ¿Gimnasio? ¿Con permisos para entrenar...? - El muchacho rubio alzó una ceja. — Espera. ¿¡Tienes eso y estaban jugando en un puto parque?!

— ¡Uh, duh! Es lo que acabo de decir. - El del rayo en el cabello sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Entonces para que estab-? Ugh enserio son una bola de idiotas.

— ¡Pero somos tus idiotas!

— ¡No son nada de mí!

— Pero tú de nosotros sí. Eres nuestro nuevo amigo, Bakugo-kun. - Mina dijo, sonriendo de forma muy alegre... Demasiado brillante.

Katsuki rodó los ojos.

— No necesito amigos.

— Claro que sí. - Denki dijo de golpe, picándole el hombro. — Todos necesitan amigos. - ladeó la cabeza.

— La verdad cuando te apareciste en el parque creímos que eras un loco aguafiestas. Pero ya conociéndote... tanto para mí como para los demás, sobre todo tras verte hacer fuego control... Nos dimos cuenta de que eres un wey muy masculino y genial. - Kirishima dijo.

— ¡Si! - Mina dijo, sonriendo de forma aún más brillante. — ¡Te seguiríamos a cualquier lado!

— Además, no lo sé, pero... - Kirishima comenzó a estirar sus brazos. — A mí parecer, necesitas un amigo, y pues tienes a cuatro tontos aquí para cumplir ese rol.

Katsuki frunció el ceño. ¡Claro que tenía amigos! Deku era-espera... Deku ya no... ¡Estaba el bastardo mitad-mitad! Espera él nunca fue su amigo... ¡Los extras de la escuela!... ¿Cómo se llamaban?

...

Mierda, no tenía amigos.

— ... - Entre cerró los ojos, viendo al de cabello rojo. — Está bien, iré con ustedes. - Rodó los ojos, pero volteó a ver a cara de burro, señalándolo - Pero si resulta que tú "gym" está en la periferia o algo así, me regreso a mi casa, no sin antes golpearlos y obligarlos a qué no me hablen de nuevo jamás.

— ¡GENIAL! ¡GUÍA TÚ, DENKI! - Mina dijo, y los cinco muchachos comenzaron a caminar.

Pasaron como 5 minutos caminando, llegaron a la estación de tren y tomaron uno en el cual Bakugo nunca había viajado, que los llevaba a una zona alejada de la ciudad, cerca de la playa. No era la periferia, al menos. Pero sí estaba bastante lejos de su hogar.

— ¡Y llegamos! - Cara de burro hizo una seña al aire, mostrando un pequeño edificio de dos pisos con una puerta de reja, cerrada con un candado grande. Sacó unas llaves de las bolsas de su pantalón y abrió la puerta. Los otros tres entraron bastante emocionados.

Katsuki se quedó unos segundos en la entrada... No parecía un gimnasio por fuera, pero tampoco es que hubiera ido a muchos gimnasios, además del dijo en donde practicaba su fuego control. Y estaban muy cerca de la arena de pro-control de la ciudad. ¿Y por qué el tarado tiene llaves del lugar?... Un poco dudoso, entró al lugar.

Y lo que lo recibió lo dejó sin aliento: Un lobby, con fotos de personas grandes, uniformadas como jugadores de pro-control. En esta habitación, además, había máquinas viejas para hacer ejercicio, como caminadoras y bicicletas fijas; y al fondo había una puerta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? - Pelos de incendio preguntó, acercándose a Katsuki.

— ... No está tan horrible...

— Oh, y no has visto lo mejor~ - Denki dijo, abriendo la puerta.

Y con curiosidad, Katsuki caminó hacia la puerta. Estaba oscuro, por lo que pensó en hacer una flama en su mano para ver exactamente qué había ahí. Pero una luz lo cegó: Luces que venían de un techo un poco alto, que apuntaban a una plataforma en forma de hexágono alargado y dividido en dos colores, que se elevaba en el centro de una fosa de uno o dos metros de alto. Podías llegar a la plataforma por un pequeño puente por el que cabía una persona seguida de otra. Escuchó el caer de un chorro de agua, y logró ver qué la fosa se estaba llenando de agua.

— ... No mames... - Volteó a todos lados, con los ojos abiertos como platos. — ¿Es... ¿Una arena de pro-control? - No quería verse emocionado, no quería enseñarles que lograron hacer que Katsuki Bakugo se sorprendiera de lo que le acababan de mostrar... Pero no podía evitar tener una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Mina pasó junto a él, saltando al hexágono y usando el agua de la fosa para ayudarse a llegar hasta ahí.

— Somos cinco y no tenemos elementos balanceados, pero ¿quieres jugar un poco? - Ella alzó las cejas de forma divertida. Los otros tres chicos saltaron a la plataforma.

— ¡Esto es lo que hacemos cuando no vamos al parque! - Sero dijo.

Fue en ese momento, en que se dio cuenta que los chicos traían partes del uniforme de este deporte puesto.

— ... Denme un puto casco. Juguemos yo solo contra todos ustedes, bola de mensos. - Dijo, con una sonrisa llena de pasión, que generó una llama de competencia en su interior y lo hizo olvidarse de todo lo que había hecho en un pasado.

Y ese día, Katsuki Bakugo no solo consiguió amigos, obtuvo un equipo que lo ayudaría a cumplir su sueño de ser el mejor jugador del mundo, de dejar en el mundo una huella, de ganar siempre. Se sintió en la cima del mundo.

Pero al mismo tiempo se sintió culpable. ¿Por qué sentía como que no se lo merecía?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Vengo con el segundo capítulo de mi fanfic de BNHA x Avatar! Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo <3
> 
> ¡Ahora las cosas desde la perspectiva de Katsuki! ¿Qué piensa del pequeño brócoli verde? ¿Qué es esa sensación que le da el niño? Sus razones para bullearlo son estúpidas pero vienen de un lugar de bondad en su corazón, sólo que está... desviado.
> 
> ¡E introducimos al bakusquad! Ellos harán que Katsuki entre en razón y deje de ser un imbécil hahahaha al menos que se le baje un poco lo imbÉCIL. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> ¡Preguntas! (Que si gustan, pueden dejar en los comentarios):  
> \- ¿Qué elemento creen que controle el resto de la clase 1-A? En mi caso ya tengo ideas, pero estoy abierto a distintas ideas!


	3. ... ¡Tengo amigos!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de pasar tres años en soledad, Izuku termina abriéndose a otras posibilidades.
> 
> Vaya, hacer amigos amigos es más fácil de lo que parece...
> 
> Aún así extraña a Kacchan...

Había pasado ya tres años en soledad. Tres años donde solo podía quedarse a observar a Kacchan, tres años donde no podía jugar con él o tan siquiera hablarle... De alguna manera, el trato de su amigo lo había llevado a mejor aislarse de todos.

De repente podía ver a Kacchan correr por la escuela, jugar con otros niños. ¡Kacchan era tan genial que un grupo de chicos que no eran de la escuela comenzaron a seguirlo!... En cierto punto él se sentía celoso de ellos... Izuku no conocía a los chicos que comenzaron a juntarse con el rubio, pero le alegraba que su viejo amigo estuviera haciendo amigos fuera...

No como él que seguía lamentándose la pérdida.

Pero al menos, desde que esos chicos entraron a la vida del rubio, Kacchan lo había dejado en paz. El acoso que comenzó a recibir del rubio a los diez años la verdad lo tenía asustado, pero después de que este formara ese grupo se había calmado considerablemente. ¿Estará más tranquilo? ¿Se le habrá pasado el enojo con él?... Solo sabía que le alegraba que esto pasara, aunque eso significara que su viejo amigo no le volviera a hablar.

* * *

Izuku no había perdido la costumbre de hacer anotaciones, y gracias a los espíritus y muchos ejercicios de concentración estaba logrando recordar más cosas. ¡También debía de admitir que le alegraba ser el segundo mejor de la clase! Después de Kacchan, claro.

Su costumbre de anotar cosas lo había llevado a tener ciertas fijaciones con tres cosas: Historia general mundial, en la cual esperaba encontrar relación con las historias de su mamá; Los cuatro elementos, como funcionan, en qué se basan, el origen de estos, sub-artes de control, como se relacionan con las ciencias, y como una persona podría controlar los cuatro elementos como en las historias de su mamá; y finalmente Pro-Control.

En esos tres años se había vuelto un experto en estos tres temas, pues era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. Investigar sobre ello lo hacía feliz, sobre todo cuando sus investigaciones lo llevaban a soñar cosas buenas: Ha soñado con mujeres de rostro maquillado que pelean con hermosos abanicos de oro; con gente de las tribus agua que controlan su elemento a voluntad y esquían en curiosos animales llamados pingüinos-nutrias, que no había visto más que en libros; con juegos de Vóley Ball en playas lejanas llenos de personas vestidas en trajes de baño de tonos rojizos; con bisontes voladores que lo llevaban a otros lados del mundo que no había visto; incluso uno de sus sueños lo llevo a ver a una chica que se parecía mucho a su mamá pero mucho más joven. La pesadilla de la luna roja no lo había dejado, pero tener estos sueños tan vivaces y felices lo alegraban al menos...

Ah, ahora que lo recuerda, ese día soleado estaba afuera, camino a la biblioteca de la ciudad. Tenía la costumbre de ir para allá después de la escuela para poder concentrarse, hacer su tarea, y buscar entre los viejos libros sus temas preferidos.

A veces se perdía tanto entre sus investigaciones, que su madre tenía qué recordarle por mensaje o incluso llamada que tenía que volver a casa antes de que se hiciera de noche... Justo como ese día.

Pasó más de cuatro horas en la biblioteca, revisando numerosos tomos de historia. Aprendió sobre las guerreras Kyoshi y sobre cómo funcionaba la sociedad en esa pequeña isla que se negaba a perder sus costumbres. Se estaba preguntando, ¿Las guerreras Kyoshi tendrán que ver con aquella mujer de una de las historias de su madre? Por supuesto que tendrían que ver, era demasiado obvio: Kyoshi, una guerrera que controlaba los cuatro elementos, por supuesto que tenía que ver con las Guerreras Kyoshi, que incorporan movimientos de control elemental a su estilo de ataque: Las guerreras eran un grupo que aprendían batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Tenían en común que eran no maestras.

Estaba pensando en sus anotaciones cuando su madre le mandó un mensaje.

_'Mijo estás en la biblio? ya es tarde cuando regresas?'_

_'Hola má (•‿•) si ando acá en un rato vuelvo'_

Sin pensarlo mucho solo terminó de leer ese capítulo, anotando lo que se le hizo más interesante en su libreta. Se levantó de su lugar tomando los libros en sus manos, y fue a los estantes de dónde sacó estos, acomodando algunos en la parte baja. El último, era uno que sacó de un estante alto, por lo que ocupaba un banco para ponerlo en su lugar.

Logró ver el banquito en el pasillo, pero había una chica de cabello castaño sentada sobre este. Tenía un libro en manos de lo que parecía ser aire control...

La muchacha pareció escuchar sus pasos, por lo que volteó a verlo y se levantó instantáneamente de su lugar.

— ¡L-Lo siento! Aquí tienes. - Ella dijo, empujando el banquito hacia donde estaba él.

— G-Gra-Gracias... - Intentó sonar normal, pero... Ay, la verdad le costaba hablar con gente que no conocía. Tomó el banquito y lo usó para poner en su lugar los libros.

— Vaya esos son muchos libros. - Dijo la muchacha de golpe, que estaba junto a él observándolo.

No se esperó que estuviera ahí, ni tampoco que le hablara.

— ¡Ah! - dio un pequeño brinco, suficiente para hacerlo, de hecho, caer del banco. Esperaba sentir el suelo contra su trasero pero esto nunca llegó, solo sentía una corriente de aire muy precisa pero casi imperceptible. Fue en ese momento en que vio a la muchacha hacer algunos movimientos con sus manos, movimientos que reconocía de videos de internet: Era aire control.

— ¡Lamento haberte asustado! - Dijo ella, haciendo unos últimos movimientos. Estos hicieron que el de cabello verde cayera parado sobre el suelo. — ¡No era mi intención!

— E-Eh... - Izuku solo se acomodó el cabello que le había caído en la cara. — E-Eh... Ah-Ah

— ¡O por los espíritus! ¡Lamento también haber usado mi aire control sin tu permiso! Pero-Pero caer así significaría mala suerte... ¿No crees? - Ella sonrió con nerviosismo, juntando sus manos.

— ... - Izuku solo se le quedó viendo, algo nervioso. Carraspeó la garganta. — N-No-No te... Preocupes...

Ella pareció relajarse.

— Aun así, lamento haberte asustado... - Hizo una reverencia rápida. Fue en ese momento en que Izuku notó las ropas de la muchacha: Eran de la nación tierra.

— ... ¿Eres una maestra aire que usa ropa de maestro tierra? - Izuku preguntó, pero automáticamente llevó una mano a su boca. ¡Oh no, estaba entrometiéndose en la vida de alguien más!

— ¿Uh? - Ella parpadeó unos segundos, volteando a ver su ropa. — ¡Oh! Sí. No te preocupes, me preguntan seguido. - Ella asintió con la cabeza. — Mi familia es de Omashu, pero salí maestra aire. - Se encogió de hombros.

Se quedaron así unos segundos.

— ¡Soy Ochako Uraraka! - Y estiró la mano hacia el de pecas.

— Eh... Iz-Izuku Midoriya... - respondió, tomando la mano de vuelta.

— ¡Un gusto! - Ella le dedicó una sonrisa brillante.

— Un gusto... - No pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso.

Su celular sonó, y cuando lo sacó vio un mensaje de su madre.

— Uh, me tengo que ir... - Dijo el muchacho, guardando el celular. — Fue un gusto... - Dijo algo más tranquilo que antes, solo haciendo una reverencia. Ella le devolvió la misma.

— El gusto fue mío. Y perdón por tirarte accidentalmente. - Dijo de nuevo algo nerviosa.

— N-No te preocupes... - Izuku solo hizo una seña con la mano, aún nervioso.

Se dio media vuelta y regresó a su casa.

* * *

Y este tipo de interacciones con la castaña se hicieron comunes. Izuku iba a la biblioteca y la veía por ahí, y ella a él. De alguna manera estos encuentros empezaron a hacer que la chica se acercara poco a poco al de pecas.

— ¡Izu-kun! - Llegó la chica por detrás a dónde Izuku estaba, cargando otros libros. Él no pudo evitar saltar un poco asustado, pero al reconocer la voz solo pudo sonreír de forma suave. — ¿Cómo estás hoy? - Preguntó, tomando asiento junto a él.

Izuku se encogió un poco en su asiento.

— Supongo que bien, estoy haciendo lo de siempre... - Señaló los libros frente a él.

— ¡Uh! - Ochako frunció el ceño, viendo que tenía como cuatro libros. Ella dejo el único libro que traía frente a ella. — ¿De qué estás estudiando hoy?

— A los nómadas aire. - Se encogió de hombros, enseñándole el título del libro.

— Oooh mis ancestros que no conozco~ - Ella se rio un poco, dejando de lado el libro que traía (probablemente una novela).

— Hablando de... - Izuku automáticamente empezó a hojear el libro frente a él. Uraraka alzó una ceja ladeando la cabeza, curiosa. El muchacho estaba murmurando un número... Y cuando el de cabello verde se detuvo, le enseñó una página.

— Descubrí esta foto hace rato. - Señaló una imagen en blanco y negro, donde había un grupo de nómadas aire, donde había una niña con tatuajes de flecha bastante delgada. — ¿No crees que se parece a ti?

La chica alzó ambas cejas acercándose al libro...

— ... Ah caray. - Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. — ¿Quién es? - volteó a verlo de reojo.

— El pie de página dice que se llama Jinora, y que fue una maestra aire y líder de los acólitos y nómadas del aire del viejo templo de la playa, ese que ya nadie usa. También dice que fue una gran monja que ayudó a mucha gente, sobre todo a los nuevos nómadas aire después de la guerra de cien años y los sucesos sobrenaturales que dieron su renacimiento. - Dijo Izuku de memoria. Sonrió por dentro, ¡Había recordado lo que había anotado! Esos ejercicios de memoria sí funcionaban.

— Uh, sí nos podríamos parecer pero... - Entre cerró los ojos. — La verdad es que ni siquiera saben mis papás de dónde salieron mis cosos estos. - Dijo haciendo una mueca, haciendo "manos de jazz". — ¿Creemos que viene del lado de mi mamá? Pero tampoco estamos seguros.

— Pues... Esta foto es de hace más de cuatrocientos años... Así que si estuvieras relacionada con ella, sería algo muy muy lejano. - Se encogió de hombros.

— A ver deja le saco foto. - Dijo ella sacando un celular flip y tomándole una foto a la foto. — _Fotocepción_ ~ - Le enseñó la foto recién tomada.

Izuku no pudo evitar reír un poco.

— ¿ _Fotocepción_? ¿Enserio?

— ¡Es un buen chiste! ¡Es una foto a la foto! ¡Cómo en la peli de Inception! - Guardo el celular, haciendo un mohín.

Izuku volvió a reír, un poco más fuerte. Pero fueron interrumpidos por el "Shhh~" de la bibliotecaria.

— ¡L-Lo siento! - Dijo, ahora en voz baja y ocultando en el libro el pequeño rubor que se le formó. Ella solo rio un poco más, pero bajito. Tomó el libro que ella había traído, y comenzó a leer.

Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que Ochako cerró el libro muy fuerte (no sin antes poner un pequeño papel en donde se quedó). Izuku se sorprendió, saliendo de su lectura y volteando a verla.

— Pecas, tengo que irme. Ya son las cinco y media. - Dijo Uraraka ladeando la cabeza. — Y pos me toca hacer de cenar en mi departamento y no manches pero mis compañeras son bien~ especialitas con la comida. - Explicó, rodeando los ojos, aunque se le veía divertida.

— Oh, eh... Está bien. - Dijo él, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

— No preocupes a tu mamá, que de seguro ya te está esperando. - Hizo una seña con las manos, y se dio media vuelta. Y finalmente se fue.

Izuku se quedó unos segundos ahí, antes de cerrar los libros... Bueno, casi todos. Se quedó viendo la foto de los nómadas aire, esa que le mostró a Uraraka ese día.

— ... Jinora - Recordó el nombre al pie de foto...- Ikki... Meelo... - Dijo en bajito, entrecerrando sus ojos... — ... Tenzin... Kai... - Esos nombres no estaban en las páginas del libro, de hecho llegaron a la cabeza mientras solo veía la foto. De pronto se sintió muy cansado. Cerró los ojos, rascándoselos con las manos. Recargó la cabeza contra la mesa y se quedó perdido unos instantes... Cinco minutos, solo... Cinco minutos...

— Hey, niño...

De repente sintió un pequeño toque en su espalda, que lo hizo sobresaltarse y levantarse. La baba le escurría por una mejilla.

— ¡¿Ah?! - Volteó hacia atrás, a dónde escuchó la voz. Ahí vio a una muchacha de ojos saltones y grandes, con cabello verde mohoso.

— Lamento despertarte, kero. - La chica llevó su dedo a su mejilla. — Pero tu celular está vibrando y no me deja concentrarme, kero.

Automáticamente Izuku volteó a los lados, viendo el celular que tenía diez llamadas perdidas y sesenta mensajes de texto de su madre.

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué Hora es? - Se preguntó a sí mismo, checando el reloj del mismo celular. — ... Me quedé dormido una hora...

— Sí lo noté, kero. - Dijo ella ladeando la cabeza. — Y si estás tan cansado recomendaría que te devolvieras a tu casa.

— S-Sí... G-Gracias.

— No hay de qué, kero. - Dijo y finalmente se fue caminando a un sillón cerca de donde estaba sentado el muchacho de cabello rizado.

Izuku, lo más rápido que pudo, se levantó de su lugar y tomó los libros, llevándolos a la zona de libros usados (hoy no tenía tiempo de ponerlos en su lugar) y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Mientras corría tenía el celular en mano intentando no tropezarse mientras andaba.

_'¡Perdón má! ¡Me quedé dormido en la biblio! Ya voy de regreso TT__TT'_

Envío el mensaje, pero no pudo ni guardar el celular, cuando sus pies se tropezaron en la banqueta. Sintió cómo salió volando, y cayó al suelo de rodillas, amortiguando el golpe al poner sus manos y brazos, evitando darse en la cara contra el pavimento.

Aun así, sintió cómo el concreto raspó la piel de sus brazos y manos, junto con la tela de su pantalón.

— ... Ay... Ay... - Sintió lágrimas escurrirle por los ojos... Eso dolió. Se empezó a levantar, sintiendo el ardor y la sangre que poco a poco salía de las raspaduras de su piel. Levantó la mirada, buscando su celular... De seguro ya se le rompió la pantalla, pensó.

Estaba en eso, cuando un muchacho muy grande y alto, vestido en un uniforme extraño, se acercó frente a él con su celular en su mano.

— ¡Disculpa niño! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Debes tener más cuidado! ¡Tienes qué fijarte por dónde caminas! - Dijo aquel en un tono algo alto, tendiéndole el celular (que lamentablemente si tenía la pantalla quebrada), y haciendo extraños movimientos con la otra mano.

— E-Eh... - Izuku no supo qué decir. Le dolían los brazos y las manos. Solo pudo tomar el celular, y trató de levantarse.

El muchacho parpadeó unos segundos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? - El muchacho preguntó, acomodándose sus lentes. — Si no te encuentras bien, podría ayudarte a llegar a tu destino más cercano. ¡Es mi deber como aprendiz de policía! - Dijo el muchacho, siguiendo con el extraño movimiento de sus manos. Izuku volteó a ver la ropa del chico... Oh vaya, eso explicaba el uniforme.

El de lentes frunció el ceño al no tener respuesta.

— ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? ¿Cuántos dedos vez? - Preguntó, mostrándole la mano con los cinco dedos arriba.

— I-Izuku Mi-Midoriya... - Dijo, sobándose las manos. — E-Eh, cinco-cinco dedos... y no-no es necesario... G-Gracias de todas formas... - Dijo el de cabello verde, dando algunos pasos lentos. Le dolían las rodillas, por lo que ya no podría correr.

— ¡Un gusto! ¡Yo soy Tenya Iida! - Dijo, está vez haciendo un movimiento repetitivo con la mano. — ¿Y estás seguro de no necesitar ayuda, Midoriya-kun? Mi hermano, el detective Tensei Iida, está a la vuelta en su auto, y tenemos un Kit de primeros auxilios ahí, que creo te serviría para volver a tu hogar más cómodo que con los brazos sangrantes.

Izuku vio sus brazos... Oh, rayos.

— ... Si-Si no es mucha molestia... - dijo, dando media vuelta.

— Espera aquí, en unos momentos vuelvo. - El muchacho dijo, haciendo de nuevo su movimiento con el brazo. Se dio media vuelta, corriendo. A los segundos, frente a Izuku, se detuvo un automóvil con algunas calcomanías en sus lados.

— ¡Este es el muchacho que vi caer, querido hermano! - Escuchó la voz de Iida desde dentro. Se asomó por la ventana, viendo a dos personas muy parecidas: El muchacho de lentes que acababa de conocer, y otro que parecía mayor y con un rostro menos estoico. El mayor traía el uniforme oficial de la policía.

— Sube, te llevaremos a tu casa. Solo dime donde vives. - El mayor le dedicó una sonrisa. El de lentes, que iba atrás, tenía una pequeña caja con una cruz roja en la tapa.

Izuku solo dio unos pasos para adelante. Iida abrió la puerta del auto, y se subió.

Cuando regresó a casa, los dos muchachos tuvieron qué ayudarlo a subir las escaleras pues doblar las rodillas le costaba. Iida lo tomó de un brazo, mientras que Tensei solo los cuidó desde atrás. Al llegar a la puerta de su casa, su mamá lo recibió, y los dos muchachos se despidieron rápidamente. Tras esto, su madre usó sus conocimientos como maestra agua para tratarle las heridas, que si bien ya estaban vendadas y desinfectadas, no se habían cerrado. Después de esto, fue a dormir pues la caída le había provocado cansancio...

* * *

Al día siguiente, pasó todo normal en la escuela: Tarea, clases, evitar a los demás, ver a Kacchan a lo lejos... Ver cómo todos salían de la escuela y hacían grupos, como esperaban a Kacchan esos chicos afuera de la escuela... Para finalmente, retirarse e ir a la biblioteca.

Iba caminando tranquilo, con los brazos, aunque ya curados, vendados en tela azul (a su mamá le gustaba que los apósitos, vendajes y curitas combinaran con los colores de las ropas que usaban las personas a quienes curaba), y sus manos envueltas en unos guantes. "Por si te caes otra vez, pa' que amortigüe el golpe más" podía escuchar en su mente a su mamá decir.

Cuando pasó por la calle en la que ayer cayó escuchó una voz familiar cerca.

— ¡Midoriya-kun! - La voz le llegó por un lado a su oído izquierdo. Volteó a ver hacia el otro lado de la calle, directo a la esquina, y vio al muchacho de lentes de ayer. Traía un chaleco naranja neón con rayas blancas, sobre el mismo uniforme que traía el día de ayer. — ¿¡Cómo te sientes?! - No pasó hacía la otra acera, parecía estar trabajando.

— ¡Hola, Iida-kun! - Saludó desde su lugar, ondeando su mano. — ¡Mucho mejor! ¡Mi mamá me ayudó también!

— ¡Eso es bueno! - gritó el muchacho. Izuku notó que tenía en manos un hexágono rojo con la palabra "alto" escrito en el centro. — ¡Estoy trabajando ahora! ¡Te veo al rato cuando vengas de regreso!

— ¡Está bien! ¡Nos vemos al rato!

Continuó caminando de frente. Vaya, se sintió con suerte por unos momentos...

Rápidamente llegó a la biblioteca. El edificio era grande con una pared entera hecha de cristal color azul, y en las paredes había un gran grafitti con la figura de un gran búho rodeado de lobos; está estaba rodeada por un gran jardín bien cuidado que tenía muchos árboles que seguían un camino de adoquines que imitaban a las escamas de una serpiente, y junto a este camino habían varias bancas de concreto a juego con el camino; frente al mismo había una fuente de cantera que tenía una curiosa estatua que tenía dos peces que se encontraban el uno al otro formando un círculo (a él le parecía que formaban un Yin Yang), y abajo de estos una hermosa chica de largos cabellos, con un peinado tradicional de las tribus agua.

— ¡Ey! ¡Pecas! - Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar una voz femenina cerca de él. Volteó a los lados. — ¡Por aquí! - Escuchó de nuevo y al fin la vio, sentada bajo un árbol en una zona plana del gran jardín.

— ¡Uraraka-chan! - Se acercó a ella. — ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Creí que ya estarías adentro.

La chica golpeó el suelo con su palma, diciéndole que se sentará junto a ella.

— Nah, están haciendo un arreglo a la puerta y no me dejaron entrar. - Se encogió de hombros. Izuku se sentó a su lado. — Que se van a tardar media hora en abrir, así que supongo que hay que esperar.

— ... Oh... - El de pelo verde una mueca.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No te desanimes, de seguro en cuanto entremos tu rutina volverá a la normalidad. - La chica dijo, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo de forma juguetona.

Izuku solo trató de sonreír, pero le preocupaba que este inconveniente no le permitiera hacer todo lo que tenía planeado ese día. No pudo evitar abrazar sus piernas, viendo desde su lugar la fuente del lugar...

— Siempre veo esa fuente y me pregunto qué quiere representar... - Escuchó decir a la chica.

Los ojos de Izuku brillaron en ese instante. Oh, vaya. La castaña ha desatado el palabrerío.

— Es una estatua que representa a Tui y La. - Dijo señalando las figuras. — Los dos pececitos son como representaciones físicas de la luna y el mar. Tui, la de color blanco, es la luna; mientras que La, el de color negro, es el océano. La muchacha se llama Yue, que fue una princesa de la tribu agua del norte hace más de quinientos años, que dio su vida por el espíritu de Tui. - Volteó a verla de reojo, en su interior esperaba que esto no terminará ahuyentando a la chica... — Dicen que durante la guerra de los cien años, un general de la nación del fuego trató de matar a Tui y Yue se interpuso y que Yue es salvadora de Tui... Pero eso dicen los libros de historia. He escuchado por ahí, que en realidad la princesa Yue donó su vida para revivir a la Luna, pues el general ese sí consiguió matarlo. Yue estaba bendecida por el poder de Tui, y básicamente le debía la vida al espíritu, por lo que cuando Tui murió en realidad ella reemplazó al espíritu de la luna. Ahora se podría decir que la princesa es la maestra agua más poderosa de todos.

— ... Vaya, eres como un libro de historias andante. - Ella sonrió. — ¿Te sabes alguna otra?

Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír aún más, de forma muy brillante.

— ... Puedo contarte sobre el espíritu que está en el grafitti en la pared de allá. - Dijo, señalando con el dedo. La chica solo asintió, manteniendo una sonrisa.

— Se llama Wan Shi Tong, "quien conoce diez mil cosas". Es un espíritu que tiene muchísima información en una biblioteca, y que no perdía ninguna oportunidad para recolectar más conocimiento-

— De seguro es tu patrón o algo. - Dijo Uraraka, interrumpiendo la plática del muchacho. Izuku no lo tomó a mal, riendo.

— ¡Ay no digas esas cosas! - la vio con diversión, aunque en sus ojos se asomaba cierto... Miedo. — No no no. Wan Shi Tong podrá tener mucho conocimiento pero odia demasiado a los humanos.

— Ah, caray. ¿Y eso por qué? - Uraraka frunció el ceño.

— Ah, pues... - hizo una mueca, viendo de nuevo el dibujo en la pared. — ... Gente en el pasado usó el conocimiento que el gran búho guardó para la guerra, y eso no le gustó... - Izuku volvió a abrazar sus piernas. — Cuando la guerra de los cien años, el general que mató a Tui, supo cómo hacerlo por la información de la biblioteca ancestral...

— Eesh, eso suena malo.

— Lo fue. - Dijo Izuku de golpe, aunque no supo por qué lo dijo.

— ... Ey, suenas como si hubieras estado ahí ¿sabes? - Uraraka alzó una ceja curiosa.

— ¡¿Eh?! - Izuku solo la vio algo asustado. — ¡N-No es eso! ¡Y-Yo! ¡Eh! ¡M-Mi mamá me cuenta estás historias y-y a veces las sueño pero-pero no como si hubiera estado ahí! Además de que nunca he salido de ciudad república y-y bueno no es que no quiera salir pero tampoco podría conocer todos esos lugares yo solo, y bueno sí se muchas cosas pero la verdad es que apenas he estado descubriendo los nombres de muchas figuras históricas y creaturas mitológicas de nuestro mundo leyendo los libros de la biblioteca de acá, como los de Tui y La y Wan Shi Tong, y a parte no-no es como si supiera todo lo que hay del mundo espiritual digo nadie sabe del mundo espiritual y realmente se ven como mitos y leyendas que nadie sabe qué onda realmente y digo - El muchacho comenzó a murmurar, a lo que la castaña solo alzó una ceja.

— ... Oye, Pecas. Creo que ya abrieron la biblioteca. - Interrumpió al muchacho, señalando la puerta.

— ... Ah... Eh, ¿entonces entramos?

— Pos sí, ¿No? - Ella sonrió de lado.

Izuku dijo, tomando sus cosas y levantándose del suelo. Le ofreció una mano a la chica, quién la aceptó gustosa.

Caminaron adentro de la biblioteca, y nuevamente cada uno se sumergió en sus temas de interés.

* * *

Habían pasado algunas horas cuando el primer mensaje de su madre le llegó. Cuando lo vio, estaba distraído por lo que realmente no contestó al instante.

— Oye, pecas. - Interrumpió la chica. - ¿Te sabes alguna otra historia? Ya me aburrí - Hizo un mohín.

— Uh, ¿No te está gustando tu libro? - vio el título del libro, que tenía de título "El Arte de la Guerra" — espera ¿Por qué estás leyendo el arte de la guerra?

— Me lo dejaron de tarea. - Rodó los ojos. — Y bueno, o sea tiene cosas interesantes pero... No sé, le falta el... Picante. - Dijo haciendo manos de jazz. — Sé que no es una novela, pero... - hizo un mohín.

— ¿También ese otro libro te lo dejaron de tarea? Lo estuviste leyendo desde que nos conocimos.

— Pues... Sí y no. Me lo dieron a escoger entre ese y otro que ya ni me acuerdo del título. - Se encogió de hombros. — Pero era interesante, por lo que realmente no lo consideré tarea.

Izuku entre cerró los ojos unos segundos... Suspiró y dejó a un lado los libros que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Qué clase de historia quisieras escuchar?

— ¡Ah caray! ¿Te sabes varias? - parpadeó incrédula. Pero luego puso rostro pensativo... — hmmm... A ver, ¿Te sabes más de la princesa Yue? - ladeó la cabeza.

Izuku sonrió, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

— Pues realmente no sé mucho, pero Yue fue una persona muy importante durante la guerra de los cien años por su sacrificio, según lo que me ha dicho mi mamá. - Sonrió de lado. — Semanas antes de su fallecimiento llegaron a la ciudad tres muchachos: Sokka y Katara, que eran dos muchachos de la tribu agua, y Aang que era un nómada aire muy especial pues podía controlar los cuatro elementos. - Uraraka abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. El de cabello verde continuo sin prestar mucha atención a la reacción de la muchacha. — Aang hacía cosas que otros no podían como hablar con espíritus y de hecho él venció al señor del fuego y acabó con la guerra de los cien años. Ay, ya me ando yendo por otro lado, perdón. - Dijo encogiéndose en su lugar.

— No no no. Eso del Ang está más interesante. ¿Cómo está eso de que controlaba los cuatro elementos? - La chica ahora estaba muy atenta al muchacho, alzando ambas cejas. Se levantó de la silla, acomodando la misma de lado para verlo directamente a la cara.

Izuku parpadeó al ver la reacción de la muchacha, pero sonrió de lado.

— Creo que para esto te voy a enseñar con mis libretas. - Automáticamente sacó de su mochila una libreta que tenía de título "Diario de análisis para el futuro, volumen 10: La guerra de los cien años". Abrió la libreta en la primera página. — Aang era un nómada aire muy especial, como te dije. Tenía un título que era lo que le daba estás habilidades. Pero mi mamá nunca me ha dicho cuál es el título... - Entre cerró los ojos, pero le enseñó el dibujo de un muchacho calvo con flechas en su frente.

— ¿Tú lo dibujaste? - Preguntó tocando con los dedos el dibujo.

— Uh, sí.

— Wow. Eres bueno, Pecas. - Sonrió de lado. — Continua.

— Según las leyendas de mi mamá, Aang era solo un niño cuando ocurrió el genocidio de los maestros aire, pero huyó de su casa. No sé, pero algo me dice que fue porque le dijeron que él era el tipo que controla los cuatro elementos. - Hizo un mohín. — Después de huir, por alguna razón quedó como en animación suspendida y durmió por cien años, los años que duró la guerra de hecho. - Cambió de página, mostrando una línea del tiempo que estaba pegada a otras tres hojas que la alargaban. La estiró, y se puso algo rojo, viendo como Uraraka veía la línea temporal con curiosidad.

— Eres muy apasionado en estás leyendas...

— He estado intentando encontrar en los libros como ligar estás historias a la historia real...

— Tiene sentido... Continua por favor.

— Eh, si... - Carraspeó la garganta. — Cuando salió de su estado de "bello durmiente", como le digo a mi mamá cada que me cuenta esto, se encontró con Katara, una hábil maestra agua, y Sokka, que era hermano de Katara y el único guerrero de la tribu en ese tiempo. — Izuku cambió de página, más no dobló la línea del tiempo. La página que indicó tenía dos dibujos, de un chico y una chica. Ambos tenían su nombre a sus lados.

Uraraka trató de memorizar lo que decía el muchacho, pero estaba hablando algo rápido. Gracias a los espíritus, Izuku era muy ordenado, y la libreta que le estaba mostrando ayudaba a seguirle al hilo a su historia.

— Tras encontrarlo, comenzaron a viajar por el mundo, pues el señor del Fuego Ozai buscaba la cabeza de Aang. Para esto, mandó a su hijo de quince años por él. El chico se llamaba Zuko, y cuando lo mandó a buscarlo le hizo una cicatriz en su cara para "recordarle por qué tenía que hacerlo". - Dijo, mostrando otro dibujo de un chico muy guapo con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Como un padre puede ser tan cruel de marcar a su propio hijo así?! - Uraraka exclamó aterrada. Izuku intentó callarla tapándole la boca pues no quería que los regañaran, pero Uraraka se quitó la mano de la boca. — ¡Sigue! ¡No te quedes ahí! - Okay, la chica estaba muy metida en la historia ahora.

— Sí, por favor, continúa kero - Escucharon una voz cerca. ¡Era la chica que lo despertó ayer.

— ... ¿Estabas escuchando? - Izuku se puso rojo otra vez.

La de ojos saltones se levantó de su asiento, acercándose tranquilamente. Uraraka hizo un mohín viendo a la muchacha.

— Sí, está muy buena esa historia aunque no escuché todo. ¿Te la inventaste tú?

— Eh, no... Son las... - Carraspeó la garganta... Oh no ahora tenía dos chicas encima de él... — Historias que mi mamá me cuenta... Son leyendas...

— ¡Es lo que me decía! - Dijo la castaña rápido, tomando la libreta del chico para pasarla a la de ojos saltones. — Tiene línea temporal y toda la cosa. ¡Super didáctica la historia!

Izuku se tapó la cara con las manos aún más rojo... ¡Parecía una fresa de seguro! Cálmate Izuku, cálmate. Solo son dos chicas que te están preguntando por las historias de tu mamá tranquilo no pasa nada...

— Sí que eres ordenado, kero. - Dijo la de cabello verde, viendo la libreta con detenimiento. Pasó unas páginas atrás para observar los dibujos anteriores.

— Y a todo esto ¿Quién eres? - Uraraka preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

— Tsuyu Asui, pero pueden decirme Tsu, kero - Dijo la morena, llevando un dedo a su mejilla.

— ¡Un gusto! Ochako Uraraka~ - Uraraka estiró la mano, y Tsuyu la tomó estrechándola con una sonrisa. — Y nuestro narrador pecoso de aquí, se llama Izuku Midoriya- Dijo la muchacha tomando a Izuku del hombro y sacudiéndolo un poco de forma amigable.

— U-Uraraka... - Izuku volteó a verla algo apenado. Tsuyu solo les sonrió a ambos.

— Un gusto, Uraraka-chan y Midoriya-kun - Dijo haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza, y le pasó la libreta de nuevo. — Si pudieras continuar, me interesa saber de la chica Katara.

— Uh, sí. - Carraspeó la garganta tomando la libreta. Intentó recordar dónde se quedó viendo la línea del tiempo... Habló de Zuko ¿Verdad? Les contó de la cicatriz y... — Ah ya me acordé donde iba. - Dijo en voz baja. Volvió a raspar la garganta, elevando un poco la voz para que ambas escucharán sin ningún problema. — Zuko fue enviado a capturar a Aang junto a un tío suyo, llamado Iroh, que era como su mentor... Ellos dos al final terminaron traicionando a Ozai, pues no lograron capturarlo y de hecho la hermana de Zuko, la princesa Azula, los terminó intentando cazar. - Sintió un escalofrío al mencionar a la muchacha. Cambió la página, mostrando a Azula y a Iroh en dibujos.

— Uh, Iroh se ve como que era un señor muy amable, al menos eso refleja tu dibujo. - Dijo Ochako sonriendo.

— Iroh era un señor muy amable, pero después de perder a su hijo Lu Ten en una batalla en los anillos de la ciudad de Ba Sing Se, cuando... Tenía anillos. Antes, era básicamente un criminal de guerra. - Izuku se encogió de hombros. — Se redimió pero realmente tampoco fue un santo.

— Oh. - Tsuyu ladeó la cabeza. — Pues supongo que sí pudo haber pasado algo malo con ellos, pero no puedo evitar pensar que el señor Iroh fue alguien amable, y que Azula es bonita kero. Bueno, eso reflejan tus dibujos, Midoriya-Kun.

Izuku hizo una mueca cuando escuchó sobre que Azula era bonita.

— P-Pues sí era bonita, pero... - se sacudió un poco. — Era una persona horrible. - Dijo de golpe. — Era una psicópata megalomaníaca con una necesidad de aprobación super grande que la volvió súper apática y hostil, además de que era la hija favorita de Ozai por lo que a Zuko lo trataban como bazofia. - Izuku no pudo evitar decir, frunciendo el ceño. — Era narcisista y perfeccionista tanto consigo misma como con los demás, por lo que miraba hacia abajo a los demás como si no fueran nada. Era una manipuladora además, pues se basaba en el miedo que daba ella para mantener a los demás junto a ella... De hecho eso fue lo que la terminó destruyendo. - Terminó de decir, cambiando de página. — Asui-san, dijiste que te interesaba Katara, ¿No? - Preguntó, moviendo la pierna de forma impaciente.

— Puedes llamarme Tsu. Y sí, kero. Es la autora del libro de medicina que estoy estudiando. - la morena dijo tranquilamente.

— ... Mi mamá también tiene libros de ella - No pudo evitar sonreír — Katara era una maestra agua sumamente hábil, de hecho se podría decir que fue la mejor de su época. Tenía habilidades curativas y además era una chica super empática. De hecho, se podría decir que fue la mamá del grupo de Aang... - Hablar de Katara lo calmó un poco. — Katara venció a Azula dos veces, y en ambas Azula hizo trampa. - Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que hizo trampa? - Parpadeó Uraraka. Volteó a ver la libreta, viendo los sketches, las notas, la línea del tiempo, incluso los mapas mentales.

Izuku hizo una mueca, y se rascó la nuca.

— Pues... Yo... Uh... Me lo contó mi mamá. - Dijo, aunque se veía algo incómodo.

— Oh. - Ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo...

Tsuyu notó que algunas notas decían "de sueños", "de mi mamá" y "de los libros"; pero no dijo nada.

Izuku cambió la página de su libreta.

— ¿Quieren seguir escuchando o.…? - preguntó pero su celular empezó a vibrar. — D-Disculpen... - Dijo, automáticamente sacó el aparato.

— Contesta tranquilo, aquí te esperamos.

Izuku salió de la zona en que estaban, a una donde se permitía el uso de celular. A los minutos el muchacho volvió.

— ¿Era tu mami? - Preguntó Ochako, recargándose en su mano sonriendo.

— Si. Creo que tengo que regresar a casa ya... - Dijo, sin sentarse en su silla. Comenzó a recoger sus cosas casi al instante.

— Oh, eso es una lástima. - Tsuyu dijo, pasándole la libreta. Sonó algo triste.

— ... P-Pues si quieren... Mañana podemos encontrarnos y... Les cuento más historias... - Dijo algo inseguro.

Ambas sonrieron. De hecho, Tsuyu automáticamente sacó su celular.

— Pásenme sus celulares, kero. Para quedar de vernos y eso.

— Oh, claro. - Izuku sonrió. Intercambiaron números.

* * *

Los tres, salieron por la puerta principal después de un rato, y se sorprendieron de ver qué debían tomar el mismo camino... Ahora Izuku se preguntaba si también se encontraría a Iida-kun en la misma calle-

— ¡Midoriya-Kun! - Y... Ahí estaba Iida.

— ¡Hey, Iida-kun! - Se detuvo saludando con la mano al gran muchacho. Sus acompañantes se quedaron viéndolos.

— Uh, ¡Hola extraño! - Uraraka saludó de vuelta, Tsuyu solo se quedó viéndolo.

— ¡Veo que traes acompañantes! - Iida dijo. — Tenya Iida, un gusto. - Dijo rápidamente en un tono de voz entusiasmado.

— ¡Ochako Uraraka! - Dijo sonriendo, haciendo un signo de amor y paz.

— Soy Tsuyu Asui, puedes llamarme Tsu, kero

— ¡Un gusto a ambas! - Iida hizo otra reverencia, ahora más exagerada. Se levantó caso al instante. — ¿A dónde se dirigen?

— ¡A la estación del tren! - Uraraka contestó rápidamente.

— Ya tenemos que regresar a casa... - Dijo el de cabello verde tranquilamente.

— ¡Deberían ir entonces! ¡La luz está por irse! - Dijo el muchacho. — Pero la verdad es que mi hermano Tensei y yo estábamos esperando a Midoriya. Nuestro camino queda cerca de su hogar y queríamos saber si querías que te lleváramos. - Dijo ahora refiriéndose al muchacho, y señalándolo con la mano.

— ¿Ah? ¡N-No quiero molestar!

— ¡No es molestia! Y quisiera preguntarles a ustedes dos ¿Por dónde viven? - Preguntó ahora el muchacho. — Podríamos llevarlas también si queda cerca de nuestro camino.

— ¡Uh! ¡Qué amable! - Ochako sonrió. La verdad es que si hubiera sido otro día y con otra gente no hubiera confiado mucho, pero si Izuku conocía al chico podía confiar en él. — Yo vivo en un edificio cerca de la estación de trenes que está cerca de la playa.

— A mí con que me dejen en la estación de trenes está bien también. - Dijo llevando una mano a su mejilla.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Le diré a mi hermano! - Dijo de golpe, corriendo hacia atrás al coche de policía en el que estaban.

— ... Oigan ¿No es ilegal que usen un vehículo oficial como Taxi? - Tsuyu preguntó viendo a los otros dos.

— No, porque ya salieron de hora de trabajo pero todavía no llegan a su casa. Y como el auto tiene permiso de estar en la calle una hora después del término de su periodo de trabajo pues pueden hacerlo siempre que sea de forma responsable. - Dijo Izuku de golpe, recordando que ayer esa fue la excusa que le dieron a su mamá.

— ¿Esto es de ese tipo de cosas que se sienten ilegales pero no lo son entonces? - Uraraka preguntó divertida.

— Básicamente.

— Genial.

A los momentos regresó Iida, dentro del auto. Igual que ayer de hecho, solo que ahora iba adelante. Los tres chicos se subieron.

Y esto se volvió pronto una rutina: Izuku, Uraraka y Tsuyu se encontraban en la biblioteca, hacían sus cosas lo más rápido que podían y luego terminaban escuchando a Izuku hablar y contar estás fascinantes historias, aportando también algunos datos que ellas dos encontraban buscando en internet y otros libros que Izuku aún no había buscado o incluso no sabía que existían. Finalmente se iban juntos y muchos días, la mayoría, se encontraban a Tenya y a su hermano Tensei, quienes les daban raite.

Luego Tenya se terminó uniendo a las reuniones cuando tenía más tiempo libre en el día. Pronto, las libretas de anotaciones de Izuku crecieron y se enriquecieron con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos; ya eran bastante buenas pero con el añadido de estos chicos, que le ayudaron a buscar más similitudes entre las historias y los hechos, estas ahora eran extensas y muy bien enfocadas...

Sobre todo tras ese día.

— ¿Saben sobre Toph Beifong? - Preguntó Izuku, viendo un libro que tenía una foto de una mujer adulta envuelta en un traje de metal.

— Fue acompañante de Aang también, ¿No? - Uraraka dijo, viendo en el celular de Izuku por el nombre de la mujer. Mientras, el de cabello verde estaba bocetando a la mujer de la fotografía.

— ¡Por supuesto que conozco a Toph Beifong! - Iida dijo de forma entusiasta, golpeando el aire con la palma. — ¡Como un aprendiz de maestro metal, es mi deber saber sobre la creadora del metal control! - Izuku alzó la vista viendo al muchacho de lentes. — ¡Además, tengo entendido que forma parte del árbol genealógico de la familia Iida! - Dijo como si nada.

Izuku abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿¡ESPERA QUÉ?! - Se levantó de la silla haciendo mucho ruido. Se escucharon los "shhhh" de la gente que estaba ahí. Izuku se puso rojo y mejor se volvió a sentar. — ¿C-Como que está en tu árbol genealógico?

— ¡Midoriya-kun, debe de calmarse pues estamos en una biblioteca y podemos molestas a los demás! - Dijo frunciendo el ceño a modo de regaño. Pero continuó — ¡Los Iida somos descendientes de la familia Beifong! - Dijo aún con el mismo entusiasmo. — Se perdió el apellido Beifong hace unos cincuenta años, pero por mis venas y las de mi querido hermano corre la sangre de los Beifong. - Terminó.

Izuku ya estaba anotando como loco estos nuevos datos. Emanaba un aura algo... Extraña, tanto que Uraraka solo se le quedó viendo con cara de susto.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? - Preguntó Tsuyu ladeando la cabeza.

— No habíamos llegado a Toph Beifong hasta hoy. - Dijo Izuku de golpe. Él tenía un árbol genealógico de la familia Beifong en una de sus libretas, por lo que las notas que acababa de añadir era una bifurcación que decía "familia Iida".

— ¡Si de algo te sirve, mañana puedo traer una foto del árbol que mi madre tiene en su habitación! - Dijo sonriendo al muchacho de pecas.

— Oh, eso sería fantástico Iida. Muchas gracias.

— ¡No hay de que!

Izuku sonrió.

Estos días habían sido muy buenos... Se sentía feliz, tenía amigos... ¡Tenía amigos!

Se sentía afortunado de verdad. Si bien que Kacchan no estuviera aquí le dolía… No lo sabía, pero creía que teniendo a estos chicos de su lado podría llevar la vida más fácil.

Sí. Esto era bueno, esto era _vida_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tercer capítulo de mi fanfic de BNHA x Avatar! Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo <3! 
> 
> En éste hubo mucho lore y spoilers de Avatar ATLA y LOk en general, ¡espero no aburrirlos! Pero es porque ahora vemos la formación del Dekusquad, y apenas van empezando ¿eh? Veremos más de ellos en el siguiente capítulo <3 
> 
> Perdonen la falta de Kacchan, les juro que en el siguiente vuelve a salir. Es que Deku necesita su círculo de amigos también :(
> 
> ¡Preguntas! (Que si gustan, pueden responder en los comentarios):  
> \- ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito de Avatar La Leyenda de Aang? En mi caso, son Sokka y Zuko. ¡Los amo demasiado!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero le den una oportunidad y dejen comentarios <3

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero le den una oportunidad y dejen comentarios <3


End file.
